Jurassic World
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Vous rêvez de rencontrer un T-Rex ? De vous approcher d'un diplodocus ? C'est possible à Isla Nublar ! Jurassic World est un parc unique où les dinosaures prennent vie ! Destiel,Sabriel et d'autres couples :) Correctrice et conseillère : Céline (Merci 3)
1. Chapter 1

\- Bienvenue à Jurassic Park !

Castiel secoua la tête en soupirant. Il ne convaincrait personne avec ce ton là.  
Il desserra sa cravate et parcourut les environs du regard. La piste atterrissage était désespérément vide.L'hélicoptère qui transportait les 5 membres d'équipage du conseil d'administration allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, et pour l'instant, la piste d'atterrissage était désespérément vide.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.  
\- Ils arrivent. Dit une voix masculine. Ils sont au dessus de la rivière.  
\- Merci,Garth.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard,l'engin arriva. Castiel inspira profondément : l'heure de sa première évaluation annuelle en tant que gestionnaire du parc était arrivée.  
L'hélicoptère se posa. Deux femmes en sortit : une petite brune à l'air blasé et une blonde peroxydée trop maquillée.  
Castiel s'approcha.  
\- Mademoiselle Cortese,mademoiselle Masters. Je vous souhaite la...  
\- Clarence,je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes « mademoiselle ». C'est Meg.  
Lorsqu'il lui tendit la main,elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ruby Cortese soupira,s'éloignant d'eux.  
Trois hommes étaient sortis,dont deux qui semblaient se défier du regard. Le troisième,un petit blond un peu enrobé,sourit à Castiel.  
Celui s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Gabriel.

\- Salut frangin. Content de te revoir.  
\- Cette magnifique réunion de famille me donne presque envie de pleurer. Quelqu'un aurait un mouchoir ? Intervint soudain un des deux hommes présents.

\- Bonjour monsieur Crowley. Dit Castiel.  
Ils se serrèrent la main,puis le jeune homme la tendit vers le dernier arrivant.  
\- Mr Roman...Bienvenue.  
Celui ci le dévisagea quelques secondes puis lui serra la main tendue.  
\- Nous avons beaucoup de travail,Mr Novak. Nous aimerions visiter le parc et vérifier vos statistiques.  
\- On est là trois jours,laisse nous le temps de… Intervint Ruby.  
\- Je suis actionnaire,j'exige de connaître le détails de mes investissements !  
\- J'espère que celui ci n'est pas aussi...foireux..que les autres. Répliqua Crowley,avec un petit rictus.  
Gabriel soupira et murmura à son frère.  
\- On va passer 3 super journées…

Alors que les actionnaires s'installaient dans les suites qui leur avaient été réservées dans le « Jurassic Hilton », Castiel revint au bureau central. Celui-ci contenait en son sein une dizaine de collaborateurs dont Bobby Singer,intendant principal, avec Garth,son assistant, Charlie Bradbury,la gestionnaire informatique et Anna Milton,l'assistante personnelle de Castiel.  
\- Tout se passe bien ? Demanda ce dernier.

Charlie leva le pouce,les yeux rivés sur l'écran et Anna hocha la tête. Mais Bobby s'approcha,l'air soucieux.  
\- On a toujours un problème avec certains herbivores… Expliqua-t-il. Ils mangent les fils électriques.  
\- Est ce que vous en avez parlé avec Sam ?  
\- Wé. Le gamin voudrait mettre du répulsif sur les câbles mais le labo est contre.  
\- J'organiserai une réunion à ce sujet la semaine prochaine.

\- Y'a aussi le problème de l'enclos des raptors. Dean pousse des gueulantes toute la sainte journée.  
\- Dean ?  
Castiel tiqua. Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom mais ne le situait pas sur l'organigramme du parc.  
\- Le nouveau soigneur des raptors.  
Le gestionnaire du parc fronça les sourcils,tout en hochant la tête. Le « nouveau » soigneur était là depuis 2 mois mais ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés.  
\- C'est aussi le frère de Sam. Précisa l'intendant.  
Cela fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Sam lui avait parlé de son frère il y a plusieurs mois et c'était Castiel lui même qui lui avait conseillé le poste.  
\- J'organiserai aussi une ré…  
\- Vaut mieux visiter directement l'enclos. Vous verrez tout de suite que c'est trop petit.  
\- Je… Je n'aime pas vraiment les raptors.  
\- Alors vous détesterez Dean. Lui et eux sont pareils.

Gabriel,affalé sur le canapé de sa suite, s'enfilait une nouvelle part de gâteau sous le regard désespéré de son cadet.  
\- Dis moi,Cassie… On va voir quand les dino ?  
\- Les dinosaures ? Tu veux les voir ?  
\- On est là pour ça,non ?  
\- Je n'avais prévu que...  
\- Cassie...S'il te plait ! Je veux voir les dinosaures ! Et pas ton piège à touristes ! Je veux les approcher !  
Le plus jeune soupira.  
\- Très bien,je proposerais une visite aux autres également.  
\- Espérons qu'un dilophosaure bouffe Roman et Crowley.  
\- Ça serait très mauvais pour sa digestion.

Gabriel éclata de rire mais redevint sérieux de suite.  
\- On ira voir les herbivores ?

\- Oui.  
\- Avec Sam Winchester ?

Castiel observa son frère. Celui-ci avait rencontré Sam à deux reprises – La première fois lors de l'engagement de Castiel et la seconde à la fête de Noël- et depuis,il ne semblait n'avoir que ce prénom à la bouche.  
Sous son air jovial et moqueur,Gabriel cachait un grand coeur qui semblait ne battre que pour le jeune Winchester. Le brun n'avait posé aucune question,ce qui aurait été le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir de réponse mais en ce moment la tentation fut grande.  
\- S'il est d'accord,oui.

Le plus petit prit une grand bouchée de gâteau,heureux.  
\- Gabriel ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Peut-être qu'à la fin de ton séjour,tu auras des choses à dire.  
L'autre ne répondit pas mais une petite étincelle venait d'apparaître au fond de ses yeux.

Les actionnaires n'étaient là que depuis quatre heures et Castiel n'avait qu'une envie : leur remettre sa démission. Il inspira un bon coup en sortant de la salle de réunion où Crowley et Roman avaient discuté sur chaque point concernant les différents partenariats.  
\- Castiel ?  
Celui ci se tourna et fit face à Ellen et Jo Harvelle. Mère et fille étaient les propriétaires des 4 « Roadhouse »,dîners disséminés dans le parc. Cela faisait 5 ans – à l'ouverture du parc- qu'elles étaient installées et leurs restaurants étaient les préférés des visiteurs.  
\- Bonjour. Répondit-il,méfiant.

Quand elles se déplaçaient ensemble,il y avait généralement un problème.  
\- Pourrions-nous nous parler dans la journée ? Demanda Ellen.  
\- Mes excuses,Ellen mais…  
\- C'est très important.  
\- Je n'ai…  
\- I ans,mon mari a joué tout notre argent pour ouvrir un restaurant ici. Les retards à cause des assurances se sont accumulés et beaucoup de partenaires se sont désistés ente temps.  
\- Je suis gestionnaire depuis un an,Ellen mais n'oubliez pas que ma famille est le principal investisseur de ce parc. Je connais son historique aussi bien que vous.

\- Alors pourquoi cette nouvelle chaîne de restaurants ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant. Nous en discuterons ces prochains jours avec les actionnaires. Mais je n'oublie pas ce que votre famille a fait pour le parc.  
Jo,jusque là silencieuse,s'approcha de Castiel et lui prit les mains.  
\- On te fait confiance,Castiel. Nos finances sont encore précaires et si on fait faillite...Ce serait comme perdre papa une deuxième fois. Tu comprends ?  
\- Je comprends,Jo.  
Celle-ci hocha la tête,tristement et les deux femmes prirent congé.

Castiel entra le plus discrètement possible dans le laboratoire où 5 chercheurs étaient au travail. Rien que le bruit de la porte semblait les déranger. Ils se tournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils mais quand ils le reconnurent, leurs traits s'adoucirent. Le plus jeune,un petit asiatique a l'air sympathique,s'approcha.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour Kevin. Tout est prêt pour la visite de cette après-midi ?  
\- Yep. Ash fera la visite.  
\- Pas toi ?  
\- Je… C'est à cause de Mr Crowley.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Il...Il me fait...Il me fait un peu peur.  
\- Il fait peur à tout le monde,Kevin.  
\- Il me rend nerveux. Vraiment. Et je ne veux pas dire une bêtise.  
Castiel soupira.  
\- Ok. Ash fera la visite.

Castiel parcourut le réfectoire du regard : tout les travailleurs du parc s'y retrouvaient pour les repas. Ça tournait quasi en continu,dû aux horaires de chacun et il y régnait toujours une ambiance chaleureuse.  
Il y avait foule en ce début d'après-midi mais il repéra vite celui qu'il cherchait : Sam Winchester dépassait tout le monde d'au moins une tête.  
\- Bonjour,Sam. Dit-il quand il fut devant lui. Je peux m'installer ?  
\- Bien-sûr. Répondit l'autre avec son traditionnel sourire amical  
Le responsable prit place et fut surpris de trouver,en plus de l'habituelle salade de Sam,un gros hamburger à peine entamé.  
\- C'est l'hamburger de Dean expliqua le plus grand. Il a été appelé en urgence pour les raptors.  
\- Je dois m'entretenir avec lui à ce sujet,j'espèrais le voir cette après-midi.  
\- Bonne chance,il est d'une humeur massacrante.  
\- Oh… Et bien,nous verrons.  
Castiel loucha plusieurs fois sur le plat abandonné mais essaya de rassembler ses pensées.  
\- Mange le. Il reviendra pas de toute façon.  
Castiel hésita quelques secondes puis prit le burger à pleine bouche.  
\- Merci Sam… Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi pour une éventuelle visite de ton secteur avec les actionnaires.  
\- Tout est sous contrôle. Ils peuvent venir quand ils veulent.  
\- Et les câbles ? S'inquiéta le gestionnaire en machouillant.  
\- Bobby a placé une protection autour ce matin,les dinosaures ne se sont pas approchés depuis.

\- Bien. Approuva Castiel,en mordant dans son repas.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence puis Sam se racla la gorge.  
\- Gabriel est là aussi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah super… J'ai...J'ai un article...pour lui Bafouilla le jeune Winchester.  
\- Il visite le laboratoire cette après-midi mais ce soir,je pense qu'il est disponible.  
\- Je le déposerai à la réception en fin de journée alors.  
\- Il serait ravi de te voir.  
Sam rougit imperceptiblement et plongea le regard vers sa salade. Castiel débarrassa sa table et gribouilla un n° de téléphone sur un bout de papier.  
\- Je vais chez les raptors. Dit-il en se levant.  
Il tendit le papier à Sam.  
\- C'est le n° de Gabriel.

Castiel s'approcha avec méfiance de l'enclos des raptors. Il s'en méfiait et il avait raison : plus d'un soigneur avaient été grièvement blessé. Elles - car comme tout les dinosaures du parc,les raptors étaient des femelles- gardaient leur instinct de chasse et étaient incontrôlables. Peu de visiteurs avait d'ailleurs l'occasion de les voir.  
\- Bonjour Castiel. Salua Benny,l'un des soigneurs.  
\- Bonjour Benny. J'aimerai parler à Dean.  
\- Il est avec ses filles.  
\- Pardon ? Tiqua l'autre.  
\- Les raptors. Il est avec elles dans l'enclos. Il essaie un nouveau truc…  
\- Se faire tuer ?  
\- Il s'en sort bien avec elles. Il est doué.  
Castiel hocha la tête il était loin d'être ami avec Benny mais celui-ci savait cerner les gens et il lui faisait confiance.  
Le gestionnaire entra dans l'espace réservé aux raptors. Il suivit toutes les consignes de sécurité et se retrouva dans un sas à l'entrée de leur territoire.  
Les 4 raptors étaient au centre du terrain,presque en ligne. Blue,la plus vieille et la dominante,était légèrement,en avant. Elles faisaient toutes face à un homme.  
Castiel fut subjugué. Dean,car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui,était loin de l'idée que Castiel s'était fait de lui. Blond,les cheveux légèrement décoiffés,une peau hâlée et des muscles bien développés. Il était simplement vêtu d'un t shirt noir et d'un jeans élimé. Tout en lui appelait à la luxure. Il l'observa quelques instants alors qu'il essayait d'entrer dans l'espace personnel des raptors sans se faire tuer.  
Comme indiqué sur les consignes de sécurité,Castiel frappa 2 coups sur la vitre le séparant de l'enclos. L'autre ne se retourna pas,continuant à observer les dinosaures.  
\- Benny ? Dit-il après quelques secondes.  
\- Castiel. Répondit ce dernier.  
Le blond se tourna vivement vers lui,écarquillant un peu les yeux dans une expression indéfinissable.  
\- Regarde les ! Cria le jeune Novak.  
Dean se retourna alors que Blue s'approchait de lui.  
\- Non,Blue. Reste où tu es.  
Mais celle-ci continua de sautiller vers lui.  
\- Sors de là ! Lui cria Castiel.  
Dean fit un pas en arrière,puis un deuxième alors que le dinosaure s'était arrêté.  
\- Blue. Ne bouge pas. Lui dit son soigneur.  
Les raptor échangèrent un regard mais ne bougèrent plus. Le blond en profita pour quelques pas en arrière.  
Quand il fut à moins de 2 mètres de la sortie,Castiel ouvrit la porte et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer vers lui et de le lâcher une fois en sécurité. Il claqua la porte sans un regard vers les dinosaures.  
\- Merci… Souffla Dean,assis par terre.  
Il était pâle et et trembla de tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça,tu es viré.  
Dean secoua la tête.  
\- J'essaie d'établir un lien avec elles.  
\- Tu essaies surtout de te faire tuer.  
Dean se leva,secouant la tête et s'approchant de Castiel.  
\- Elles sont conscientes de leur environnement immédiat et lointain. Elles écoutent et comprennent ce que l'on dit. Si on arrive à…  
\- Si on arrive à les dompter,elles feront une belle attraction ? Répondit sarcastique le responsable.  
Le blond secoua la tête,un peu lasse.  
\- Non ! Si on arrive à communiquer correctement,on pourra établir un rapport de confiance. Elles ont besoin d'une structure fiable avec des soigneurs qui les connaissent et pas des incapables qui ont peur d'elles.  
Castiel jeta un œil à l'enclos. L'idée de Dean était séduisante il semblait autant aimer les dinosaures que son frère Sam et les privilégiait au détriment des touristes,ce que le gestionnaire appréciait particulièrement.  
Il essaya de ne pas s'accrocher aux yeux verts qui le dévisageaient. Il porta son regard sur les raptors,qui semblaient se reposer.  
\- Très bien. Je veux un rapport papier de toutes tes idées,les façons de les mettre en place et un budget.  
Dean sourit,fier de lui.  
\- Et surtout. Reprit le brun. De nouvelles consignes de sécurité. Pour l'instant,tu te conforteras aux anciennes.  
Le sourire du blond disparut un peu mais il hocha la tête.  
\- Merci Cas'.  
Celui-ci tiqua mais ne releva pas. 

Castiel attendait le conseil d'administration devant le laboratoire. Les deux femmes sortirent en première et Meg lui sourit.  
\- Tu nous as manqué,Clarence.  
Le brun se racla la gorge.  
\- Euh...Merci.  
Il tendit le cou pour voir les autres.  
\- Ils arrivent. Expliqua Ruby. Sauf Crowley qui monopolise le chinois.  
\- Le professeur Tran ?  
\- Quelque chose comme ça,wé.  
Gabriel sortit du labo,suivi de Roman qui semblait s'ennuyer, et regarda intensément son frère.  
\- Cassie… Peux tu m'expliquer comment Sam Winchester a eu mon n° ? Demanda-t-il, dans un chuchotement sec.  
\- Parce que je lui ai donné.

Le blond le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.  
\- Je déteste qu'on se mêle de ma vie mais...merci.  
Quelqu'un derrière eux se racla la gorge : Crowley venait de sortir,un peu plus loin,Kevin était au bord des larmes.  
\- Bobby Singer nous attend au centre d'intendance. Nous devrions y aller. Pressa le gestionnaire du parc.  
Le visage de Crowley s'éclaira.  
\- Bobby Singer ! Mais quelle bonne nouvelle !

Au ton de l'homme d'affaires,le cadet de Novak sut que c'était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Cela se confirma quand ils se retrouvèrent au centre d'intendance,devant un Bobby encore plus bougon que d'habitude.  
Pendant que ce dernier,en expliquant le fonctionnement du système de sécurité,lançait des regards assassins à un Crowley qui ne cessait de rire, le reste de la troupe était plus que mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un certain temps, Roman commença une discussion passionnée sur le réseaux informatique avec Charlie et Meg et Ruby discutaient « potins » au fond de la salle. Gabriel faisait au moins semblant d'être intéressé par l'exposé et Castiel lui fit un sourire.

Ce dernier crut un instant que la bonne action de son frère allait être récompensé : Sam Winchester venait d'entrer dans la pièce,un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres. Mais ce fut sans compter Ruby Cortese qui accapara le géant dès qu'il apparut. Elle se présenta en long et en large,accompagné de frôlements et de battements de cils. SSam rougissait mais ne la repoussait pas.

Gabriel s'était fermé comme une huître et sitôt les explications données,il salua tout le monde d'un geste vague et quitta la pièce.

Castiel donna rendez-vous au conseil d'administration pour le repas du soir et les quitta pour rejoindre son bureau. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de souffler un bon coup,cette journée étant trop stressante pour lui.

A peine installé sur sa chaise,on frappa à la porte. Il soupira mais pria son visiteur inconnu d'entrer. C'était Dean,un dossier à la main.  
\- Cas'. Dit-il,un peu penaud.  
\- Dean. Répondit-il,surpris.  
Celui-ci resta sur le pas de la porte. Ils restèrent un instant en silence,se dévisageant. Leur deux regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre ,ils clignaient à peine des yeux . Ce fut Dean qu brisa l'instant,se raclant la gorge.  
\- J'ai fait le dossier. Pour les raptors.

\- Très bien,merci.  
\- L'intello de la famille était pas dispo',j'espère que c'est bien quand même.  
\- L'intello de la famille ? Tiqua le brun.  
\- Sammy… Sam. C'est l'intello de notre famille. Le seul qui ait fait des études.  
Castiel se souvint soudainement et eut un petit sourire pour le soigneur.  
\- Tu lui as payé toutes ses études,même si elles étaient longues.  
\- Et bordel,elles l'étaient… Mais il a réussi tout seul.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit.  
\- Wé...Enfin…  
Dean était gêné et Castiel décida de ne pas insister.  
\- Le dossier ? Réclama-t-il.  
Le Winchester lui tendit les documents. En les saisissant,Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne. Dean se dégagea vivement.  
\- Tiens moi au courant. Dit ce dernier. A plus…

Et avant que Castiel ne comprenne quoi que ce soit,Dean avait disparut.

Gabriel était là. Enfin physiquement là. Pour son cadet,ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il ne souriait pas,ne faisait pas de blague et surtout,ne touchait rien de son assiette. Castiel ne l'avait vu que rarement dans cet état là et il s'en inquiétait.  
Exception faite de Ruby Cortese,tout le groupe était installé à la table VIP du cabaret du parc. Tout était luxe et bling-bling,ce qui semblait leur plaire . Pendant que les autres regardaient le spectacle – des gogo danceuses déguisées en T Rex – Castiel interpella son frère.  
\- Gabriel ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je n'aime pas te voir triste.  
\- Je n'aime pas le voir avec elle. Si elle était une bonne personne,je pourrai encore le … supporter.

\- Ils ne se sont parlé que quelques dizaines de minutes.  
\- Et ce soir,elle n'est pas là. La question de la soirée est donc : missionnaire ou levrette ?  
\- Dans les deux cas,il doit être très rapide. Répondit le plus jeune,désignant quelqu'un au loin.  
Sam se dirigeait vers leur table,d'une démarche rapide. Plus il s'approchait et plus Castiel comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux Novak se levèrent,faisant face au nouvel arrivant.  
\- Deux barausorus viennent de mourir. Annonça le jeune Winchester.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Castiel.  
Tout les dinosaures du parc étaient jeunes. La doyenne était le T Rex qui approchait de sa 10éme année. Quelques uns mouraient parfois,ayant mangé des baies avariées ou étant tué par les soigneurs car devenus trop dangereux. Mais la mine de Sam lui criait que ces morts n'étaient pas normales.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Je faisais le tour de la réserve quand je les ai entendu tomber. Elles étaient déjà mortes quand je suis arrivé. On les examine depuis une heure mais sans résultat.  
\- Tu étais dans le parc… Chuchota Gabriel.  
\- Où d'autre ? S'étonna le plus grand.  
\- Emmène moi là-bas . Exigea Castiel.  
Sam hocha la tête alors que Gabriel prenait sa veste.  
\- Gabriel,tu ne peux pas venir. Dit Castiel. Quelqu'un doit rester avec le conseil.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu connais le parc aussi bien que moi. Tu dois les occuper jusque tard dans la soirée. Tout est censé bien se dérouler ici,il ne doit avoir aucun incident.  
Castiel détestait devoir prendre cette décision mais il n'avait confiance qu'en son frère. Celui-ci dévisagea le grand Winchester qui lui sourit avant de dire :  
\- A ta place,moi aussi j'aimerai m'échapper des « Gogo T Rex »  
\- Toujours les mêmes qui se tapent le sale boulot… Filez,bande de lâcheurs.

Quand Castiel et Sam arrivèrent,plusieurs personnes étaient autour des deux dinosaures : Bobby,Garth,Dean,Benny et quelques soigneurs stagiaires.  
\- On voudrait les déplacer. Dit Garth,de sa voix douce. On a peur d'une infection.  
Castiel hocha la tête,fasciné par les cadavres.  
\- Faudrait une grue ou un hélico'. Expliqua Bobby,l'air fatigué.  
Le gestionnaire secoua la tête.  
\- Il fait trop noir,c'est trop risqué.  
Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.  
\- Et si on déplaçait les vivants au lieu des cadavres ? Suggéra Sam,sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu comptes les mettre où,Sammy ? Se moqua son ainé. Dans l'enclos de mes filles ?  
\- On pourrait mettre certains carnivores dans les cages du labo et avec…  
\- C'est non. On bouge pas mes raptors.  
\- C'est provisoire. « Tes » raptors n'en souffriront pas.  
\- Il n'est pas question que…  
\- Ça suffit. Les coupa Castiel.  
Les deux Winchester ouvrirent la bouche mais sous le regard de leur responsable, la refermèrent de suite . A la surprise générale Castiel se tourna vers Benny jusque là silencieux.  
\- Que proposes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Un périmètre de sécurité autour des deux dino',que personne ne s'en approche. Il faudra analyser leur estomac et l'environnement au plus vite.  
\- On peut installer une tente autour d'eux. Proposa Bobby. On en a des grandes couleur kaki,ça peut se fondre dans le décor.  
Tout le monde approuva et ils se mirent au travail : Sam et les stagiaires installèrent des barrières de protection autour des cadavres alors que Bobby,Garth et Benny allaient chercher les tentes. Dean prit de grandes bâches qui étaient dans son pick up et les installa sur les dinosaures. Castiel l'aida d'emblée sans poser de question.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Lui dit le blond.  
\- Nous sommes une équipe,non ? S'étonna l'autre.  
\- Wé mais...T'es le patron. T'es pas censé faire ce genre de trucs. Tu dois rester dans ton bureau et donner des ordres.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté . Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. A la vérité personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose qui puisse le contrarier.  
Dean continua de travailler,ne faisant plus attention à lui. Ils effectuèrent leur tâche en silence.  
\- Crois-tu que je suis un mauvais responsable ?  
Ils venaient de terminer de poser les bâches. Sam et les stagiaires étaient encore à poser les barrières et la voiture de Bobby arrivait au loin.  
\- J'ai pas dit ça.  
\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question.  
Dean s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre mort et il fit signe à Castiel de faire de même mais celui-ci resta debout,stoïque.  
\- Tout a l'air de rouler ici. Il y a une bonne ambiance.

\- Ce n'est pas ma question.

\- C'est ma réponse.  
Castiel hocha la tête et prit place aux côtés du Winchester.  
\- Ça veut pas dire que t'es pas bien. Reprit ce dernier. En fait,j'en sais rien… Enfin,t'es là ce soir. C'est déjà un bon point.  
\- Nous n'avons pas souvent eu l'occasion de nous côtoyer.  
Dean pouffa de rire.  
\- Nan… Sinon,je parlerai comme un dico'.  
\- Ca serait très éducatif pour tes filles.  
Dean éclata de rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son responsable.  
\- Wé… Viens leur faire la causette un de ces 4.  
Castiel lui décrocha un petit sourire. La main se referma sur son épaule et le brun leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci passa sa langue sur ses lèvres,le dévorant du regard.  
\- Dean…  
La voix du Novak était encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'approcha du soigneur qui le serrait à lui faire mal.  
Des bruits de pas les firent sursauter : Sam s'approchait,d'une démarche rapide.  
\- On a les tentes. Si vous pouviez nous aider.  
\- Bien-sûr. Répondit Dean en se levant.  
Il partit à la suite de son frère,sans un regard en arrière. Castiel resta quelques instants sans bouger,indécis. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Castiel passa à l'Hilton où la réceptionniste annonça que le conseil d'administration était rentré à peine 15 minutes plus tôt. Il se rendit donc chez Gabriel,toujours bien réveillé.  
\- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Le labo et les soigneurs feront une autopsie demain,on a installé les cadavres sous tente. Et toi ?  
Gabriel haussa les épaules,l'air désintéressé.  
\- On a été au casino...Ah et Meg a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et qu'elle ne quitterait pas le parc avant que vous soyez marié.  
\- Combien de verres d'alcool avait-elle bu ?  
\- Aucun… Faudra t'y faire Clarence, elle est raide dingue amoureuse de toi.  
\- Ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Répondit d'un air sérieux et désolé le plus jeune frère.

Gabriel pouffa de rire et s'affala sur le canapé. Castiel prit place,avec plus de retenue.

\- Pas de visite chez les dino',alors ?  
\- Nous ferons le tour touristique pour tous. Et nous irons voir les coulisses du T-Rex et des aquatiques.  
\- On doit prendre notre maillot de bain ?  
Castiel eut un sourire et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.  
\- Va dormir,Cassie. Ajouta Gabriel. Tu es épuisé.  
\- J'aimerai te poser une question avant. Crois-tu...Crois-tu que je sois fiable...en amour ?  
Le blond releva les sourcils,étonné.  
\- Tu es la personne la plus fiable que je connaisse. En tout.  
\- J'ai mis fin à des fiançailles pour m'installer ici.  
\- Tu voulais travailler ici depuis toujours,tu t'es battu plus que quiconque pour ça.  
\- Je m'en veux beaucoup de cette décision.

\- Je sais. Mais il n'était pas pour toi. Tu le comprendras avec le temps.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.  
\- J'ai peut-être quelqu'un qui me plaît. Avoua le brun.  
\- Il a beaucoup de chance.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,Gabriel.

Ce jour-là,Castiel accompagna le conseil d'administration pour les visites. Ils traversèrent le parc en hélicoptère,bateau,jeep et segway en faisant les différents parcours touristiques. Malgré les remarques désagréables de Crowley et Roman,il savait qu'ils étaient très satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Meg ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle le draguait ouvertement et Castiel était perdu,au grand amusement de son frère .  
Peu avant 19h00,ils étaient au dernier spectacle aquatique de la journée. Installés dans la zone VIP,ils avaient une très belle vue sur le bassin géant. Le gestionnaire regarda sa montre : dans 30 min,ils avaient rendez-vous pour la visite des dinosaures aquatiques. Le programme suivait son cours,ils étaient parfaitement à l'heure.  
Dean débarqua dans la zone,tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui. Castiel se leva,manquant de faire tomber Meg qui était affalée sur le lui .  
\- Dean.  
Celui-ci jeta un regard mauvais à Meg qui le dévisageait.

\- Cas'… J'ai besoin de toi. Enfin… On a besoin de ton aide.  
Castiel hocha la tête,s'excusa auprès des autres et quitta le spectacle en compagnie du blond qui lui expliqua la situation.

\- Le labo a trouvé la cause de la mort. C'est un empoisonnement par les plantes.  
\- Un empoisonnement ? Nous avons vérifié que les plantes présentes ne contiennent pas de substance dangereuse.  
\- Kevin travaille encore dessus mais il ne veut s'expliquer qu'à toi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au labo. L'ambiance était électrique,les savants bougeaient d'un endroit à l'autre avec leurs éprouvettes ou des dossiers complexes.  
\- Kevin. Salua Castiel,faisant face au petit asiatique.  
\- On a un gros souci.

\- Je t'écoute.

Kevin ne dit rien et tourna son regard vers Dean et celui-ci comprit qu'il était la raison du silence de l'asiatique.  
\- Dean,tu peux nous laisser. Intervint le gestionnaire,qui avait également compris.  
\- Nan. Kev' a promis de m'aider si je t'amenais ici.  
\- Je le ferai après avoir parlé avec Castiel.  
Le blond croisa les bras.  
\- Pas de problème,j'attendrai.  
Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Castiel le devança.  
\- Quel est ton problème,Dean ?  
\- Les raptor sont malades. Elles ont passé la journée à dormir.  
\- C'est peut-être lié avec les morts des barausorus.  
Kevin secoua la tête.  
\- Impossible. Ils sont morts à cause des haies. Elles contenaient du pesticide mortel pour la plupart des êtres vivants.  
Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Quelqu'un avait essayé d'empoissonner ses dinosaures. Dean jura.  
\- Bordel !La même haie qu'il y a dans leur enclos ! Putain… Elles les grignotent parfois .  
Kevin blêmit mais se reprit très vite. Il réclama le silence et expliqua la situation aux autres scientifiques.  
Quelques minutes plus tard,ils étaient en route vers l'enclos des raptors. Castiel prévint Anna pour qu'elle fasse passer le message à tous les secteurs et interdit quiconque de s'approcher de la végétation.

Kevin,accompagné d'Ash,Dean et Castiel, roulait à toute vitesse vers les raptors. Les deux scientifiques parlaient avec animation,cherchant à résoudre le problème à distance. Dean se torturait les mains,son regard accroché à la route.  
\- Tout ira bien. Lui souffla Castiel.  
\- T'en sais rien…  
Le brun posa les mains sur celles de son voisin qui les serra très fort.  
\- Tout ira bien. Répéta Castiel.

Benny était déjà dans l'enclos des raptors qui étaient couché sur le dos,semblant respirer mal. Dean courut jusqu'à ses « filles »,passant de l'une à l'autre.  
\- Guéris les. Dis simplement Castiel à Kevin.  
Le Novak sembla hésiter,puis entra dans l'enclos. Les dinosaures relevèrent la tête vers lui.  
Il s'approcha du raptor le plus proche et s'adressa à lui.  
\- Nous venons vous soigner,mais il faudra nous aider.  
Le raptor,Charlie d'après les souvenirs de Castiel, reposa la tête sur le peu plus loin,un raptor émit une plainte douloureuse.  
\- Echo ! S'écria Dean.  
Il se coucha à ses cotés,la caressant sur le dos.  
\- Dean. Intervint Benny. C'est dangereux ce que tu fais.  
\- Elles sont malades…

Benny ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais Castiel le fit taire d'un regard avant de donner ses directives.  
\- Je veux une surveillance 24h00/24h00 des raptors. Deux soigneurs doivent toujours être présents avec eux. Il faut les changer d'enclos ,les laver et les nourrir au plus vite. Dean et Benny,organisez les tours de garde et la gestion des besoins.  
Benny hocha la tête mais l'autre blond fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je veux rester avec elles.  
\- Non.  
\- Je reste avec elles.  
\- Dean,ça suffit !  
Les dinosaures relevèrent la tête,quasi simultanément, et montrèrent les crocs. Mais Castiel ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
\- Je reste avec elles,je m'en occuperai mieux que…  
\- Tu fais ce que je te dis.  
Les raptor étaient à présents debout,sauf Echo, et faisaient face à Castiel.  
\- Castiel… Chuchota Benny. Je crois que tu devrais sortir de l'enclos.  
\- Bien-sûr. Je sors avec toi et Dean.

Celui-ci se renfrogna.  
\- Va te faire foutre,Cas'. Dit-il,en sortant de l'espace des dinosaures.  
Ces derniers se couchèrent à nouveau sur le sol,tout en continuant d'observer Castiel qui partit à son tour,avec Benny.

Une fois dehors,Dean prit à partie Castiel.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème,bordel ?  
\- Mon problème est ton comportement.

\- Je SAIS que c'est moi qui m'occupe le mieux d'elles.  
\- C'est pour cette raison que tu vas gérer les équipes. Je sais que tu feras les meilleurs choix.

Dean se calma un peu mais envoya un regard noir à son responsable.  
\- Tu es trop impliqué,Dean. Il ne faut pas que ça devienne une faiblesse.  
\- Wé,ça va. J'ai capish.  
\- Bien. L'incident est clos. Maintenant,allons soigner tes filles.

Castiel observa Dean du coin de l'oeil pendant l'heure suivante. Le Winchester semblait s'être repris et travaillait d'arrache pied à l'organisation. A 20h30,les raptors étaient dans un autre enclos, avaient mangé un peu et s'étaient abreuvées longuement après avoir été lavées.  
Ash,en combinaison spéciale,analysait les plantes et semblait préoccupé mais Castiel savait qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas les résultats définitifs. Les médecins furent appelé et ils firent un lavage d'estomac aux dinosaures qui semblèrent aller mieux.  
A 22h00,ils soufflaient tous. Les raptors étaient presque en pleine forme. Echo était plus calme que d 'ordinaire mais elle ne semblait plus souffrir.  
Castiel avait,pour sa part,passé une grande partie de sa soirée au téléphone à donner des ordres. Plus aucun herbivore ne pourrait se nourrir seul et toute une nouvelle organisation devait se faire. Entre deux coups de fil,Dean l'interpella.  
\- Cas'… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Pas de problème,Dean.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants et ils restèrent silencieux,face à face.  
\- Tu...Ca te dirait que… Commença Dean.  
Le téléphone de Castiel se mit à sonner. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement.  
\- Oui ? Encouragea le brun.  
Mais Garth arriva au pas de course.  
\- Castiel. Cria-t-il,en s'approchant. Appel urgent !  
Le gestionnaire prit l'appel,laissant Dean les bras ballants.

Quand Castiel à l'hôtel vers minuit,il trouva Crowley dans un des fauteuils de la réception.  
\- Monsieur Crowley ?  
\- Oh notre cher gestionnaire est de retour ! Assieds toi…  
Castiel prit place en face de lui.  
\- J'exige de connaître le problème qui prend tout ton temps. Exigea l'homme d'affaires.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma à nouveau.  
\- Maintenant. Reprit le plus vieux.  
Alors le jeune Novak raconta tout ce qu'il savait. A la fin,Crowley hocha la tête.  
\- Acte de malveillance. Confirma-t-il. Tu dois trouver qui a fait ça. Laisse les dino' aux soigneurs et enquête seul.  
Mais Castiel secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça seul.  
\- Demande à ton frère de t'aider dans ce cas. Mais laisse les autres en dehors de ça,c'est peut-être quelqu'un du parc.  
\- Je lui demanderai. Merci de votre aide,Monsieur Crowley.  
\- Ne fais pas couler cet investissement,Castiel.

\- Je trouverai ce qu'il s'est passé et le parc continuera son expansion.  
\- Bien.  
Crowley eut l'air satisfait et se leva,pour prendre congé.  
\- Si quelqu'un demande ce qu'il t'arrive,je dirai que tu te tapes le mec des raptors.

Castiel était seul au bureau central,il n'était que 5h30 du matin mais il lui restait beaucoup de travail. Il avait parcourut les vidéos de l'enclos des raptors,personne ne s'était approché des haies ces dernières semaines. De même pour les barausorus,découvrit-il presque deux heures plus tard… Il soupira,dépité. Il fit la liste de toutes les personnes en contact direct avec l'environnement des raptors et des barausorus : il n'y en avait que dix. Il demanderait à Gabriel de leur parler,lui même n'étant pas très doué pour les contacts sociaux.

Il travaillait encore quand Charlie arriva,vers 08h00.  
\- Castiel ?  
\- Bonjour Charlie.  
\- Bonjour…  
\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide. Je souhaiterai le rapport de toutes les anomalies constatées ce mois ci.  
\- Bien-sûr. Je compile les données,ça prendra du temps.  
\- Beaucoup ?  
\- Tu l'auras avant midi.  
\- Merci,Charlie.  
Il se leva pour partir mais elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.  
\- Dors un peu.  
\- J'y songerais.

Il rejoignit le conseil d'administration qui prenait le petit déjeuner. Il expliqua brièvement et discrètement la situation à Gabriel qui accepta de rester pour l'aider.  
Aujourd'hui,ils devaient discuter de certains points concernant l'évolution du parc,dont une nouvelle chaine de fast food.  
\- J'ai parlé à Elen Harvelle. Elle ne souhaite pas un nouveau type de restauration dans le parc. Expliqua Castiel,quand le thème fut abordée.  
\- Bien-sûr. Répondit Dick Roman. C'est elle qui fait le plus de bénéfices,elle a peur de perdre son argent.  
\- Sa famille a beaucoup investie dans le parc. J'ai consulté leur compte annuel,elle vend beaucoup mais elle investit également beaucoup. Leur chiffre d'affaire n'est pas très élevé.  
Ruby intervint,pour la première fois depuis le début des discussions. Elle n'était que peu impliqué dans les pourparlers et ce fut à la surprise générale qu'elle exprima son idée.  
\- Vous savez ce qu'il manque réellement dans ce parc ? Un centre de bien-être !  
Il régna un silence dans la salle et elle reprit.  
\- Il y a plusieurs Roadhouse, deux chinois,un végétarien et des food trunk dans tout le parc. Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez ? Mais après une journée à marcher,certaines personnes aimeraient bien se détendre avec un sauna ou un massage.  
Castiel parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Il était totalement étranger à ce concept de centre de bien-être et ne savait qu'en penser.  
\- Je rêve d'un massage aux pierres chaudes. Déclara Meg.

Après quelques discussions,ils se mirent d'accord : un appel d'offres sera fait pour un éventuel centre de bien-être et la décision sera prise à la prochaine réunion du conseil d'administration,dans 6 mois.  
Castiel envoya un discret message à Elen et Jo pour leur faire part de la décision.

Deux heures plus tard,au grand soulagement de Castiel,l'heure du départ du conseil d'administration avait sonné. Il salua un à un les membres,sauf Gabriel qui restait 2 semaines de plus. Ruby et Dick Roman lui dirent aurevoir rapidement mais il crut déceler une note de satisfaction pour chacun.  
\- J'espère que tu me tiendras au courant du résultat de ton enquête. Dit Crowley,quand ce fut son tour.  
\- Bien-sûr,Monsieur Crowley.  
Celui-ci sourit et grimpa dans l'hélicoptère avant de se tourner vers les Novak.  
\- Embrassez Bobby Singer de ma part.  
Meg s'approcha.  
\- C'est un plaisir de t'avoir revu,Clarence.  
\- Le plaisir est partagé,Meg.  
Elle lui décrocha un petit sourire triste,sembla hésiter puis fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser goulument.  
\- J'espère que ce plaisir là était partagé aussi. Dit-elle,en partant.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux Novak entrèrent à peine dans le bureau central étrangement surpeuplé, que Jo Harvelle sauta au cou de Castiel  
\- Encore une ? S'étonna Gabriel. Tu devrais devenir hétéro.  
Mais Jo ne le lâcha pas.  
\- Merci Castiel. Dit-elle. Merci pour nous.  
Castiel sourit.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est la décision du conseil d'administration.  
La blonde desserra son étreinte.  
\- Je n'ai personne à embrasser alors.  
\- Si,moi. Sourit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Voici Gabriel,mon frère. Présenta Castiel.  
Tout le monde les regarda. En plus du personnel de bureau,Ellen,Sam,sa nouvelle assistante Krissy,Dean,Benny et Kevin se trouvaient là. Castiel continua.  
\- En tant que membre du conseil d'administration et suite à l'empoisonnement de certains dinosaures,il va rester avec nous quelques jours.  
L'ambiance devint lourde,personne ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'Ellen sourit.  
\- Alors merci,Gabriel. Pour le Roadhouse.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- On organise une soirée à la maison à partir de 20h00. Vous êtes tout les deux les bienvenus.  
\- C'est très gentil,Ellen. Répondit Castiel. Mais…  
\- Avec plaisir. Le coupa Gabriel.

Les frères saluèrent tout le monde avant de partir travailler dans le bureau de Castiel. Gabriel lut attentivement les informations que son frère avait collecté.  
\- Cassie ! Regarde ça !  
Il tendit une feuille d'informations avec tout les vols qui étaient passé au dessus du parc.  
\- Un avion non enregistré est passé au dessus du parc i jours !  
Castiel prit les documents.  
\- Un petit avion commercial … Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu verser le produit de là en haut?  
\- Faut demander au labo.  
Ils firent venir Kevin qui confirma que c'était possible. Le produit avait été déposé « en pluie » sur les plantes. Il annonça également que le produit avait un antidote,Castiel demanda qu'il fut pulvérisé partout sur le parc.  
\- Tu travailles ici depuis une heure et tu as déjà la solution, soupira Castiel, rassuré.  
\- Une partie de solution. On ne sait pas encore à qui appartient cet avion.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais nous pouvons faire une plainte officielle… Veux-tu quand même rester quelques jours ?  
\- Avec plaisir. Je tiens aller à cette fête. Avec toi.

Contraint et forcé,Castiel se rendit donc chez Ellen,accompagné de son aîné. Avant même d'entrer dans la maison,il se rendit compte que la moitié des employés du parc était là. IIl soupira parce qu'il n'aimait pas la foule.  
\- Ça va être une super soirée. S'enthousiasma Gabriel.  
\- Tu pourras passer du temps avec Sam.  
Le petit blond répondit par un clin d'oeil.  
Castiel se rendit compte d'emblée qu'il devait passer plus de son temps libre avec les membres du parc : tous semblait heureux de le croiser là et voulait discuter un peu avec lui.

Il était 21h00 quand les Winchester arrivèrent. Sam les salua,lui et Gabriel,avec un petit sourire. Au contraire de Dean qui les ignora pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Castiel se retint de soupirer et essaya de garder un air impassible.  
\- Tu lorgnes sur le frère de Sam ? Lui chuchota Gabriel.  
\- Il s'appelle Dean.  
Gabriel eut un petit sourire et Castiel en fut presque vexé.  
\- Ne te moque pas.  
Sam arriva avec 3 bières en main.  
\- J'ai vu que vous ne buviez rien. Dit-il. Si Ellen voit ça,on va tous passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Les deux frères le remercièrent.  
\- Au fait. Reprit-il. Tu restes combien de temps,Gabriel ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore,au moins 2 jours. Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ?  
\- Au contraire. Je voulais te montrer les bébés herbivores.  
\- Ça serait génial,Sammich !  
\- C'est Sam…

Castiel,se sentant de trop,décida de les quitter. Il sortit dans le jardin et s'installa sur la balancelle. Il sirota sa bière au calme,perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il ne vit pas Dean sortir de la maison et s'approcher de lui.  
\- Cas'.  
Celui-ci releva la tête. Les yeux vert s'accrochèrent aux siens mais il détourna le regard.  
\- Dean.

Le blond lui tendit une des deux assiettes qu'il portait.  
\- Tarte aux pommes d'Ellen. La meilleure que j'ai jamais mangé.  
\- Merci.  
L'aîné des Winchester prit place juste à coté de lui et ils dégustèrent la tarte,en silence.  
\- Te plais-tu au parc ? Demanda soudainement le gestionnaire.

\- Wé.  
\- Tu aimes travailler avec ton équipe ?  
\- Wé,ils sont cool.

Castiel soupira et porta son attention sur les environs.  
\- J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître,Dean.  
Celui-ci sourit.  
\- Ça serait cool.  
Le Winchester posa sa main sur celle de Castiel qui joignit leurs doigts.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me répondre en monosyllabe,Dean.  
\- On a pas besoin de se parler.

Dean s'approcha du brun et de sa main libre prit son visage pour le tourner vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs corps s'approchèrent encore un peu.  
\- Je ne connais rien de toi...Murmura Castiel.  
\- Je suis Dean Winchester,je suis poisson et j'aime les couchers de soleil et les longues pro…

Castiel se détourna.  
\- Très drôle,Dean.

Il se leva.  
\- Merci pour la tarte.  
\- Cas',attends !  
Mais Castiel n'attendit pas et quitta le blond.

A quelques pas de la maison,il entendit des éclats de voix et s'approcha de la source du bruit. C'était Jo et Benny,face à face.  
\- J'en ai marre,Benny ! S'écria la jeune femme.  
\- Recommence pas ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai besoin de temps…  
\- Du temps pour quoi ? Pour draguer des minettes sans que je puisse te dire quoi que ce soit ? Ça fait 6 mois et tu m'assumes pas !

\- Je t'aime,bébé. Tu le sais…

Castiel les quitta,ne voulant pas se mêler de leur histoire. Il avait déjà assez de problème avec Dean . Il avait peur que le blond ne le considère que comme « un coup d'un soir » et pour lui,il n'était pas question du sexe sans amour.

Il se resservit une bière et parcourut la pièce du regard. Gabriel et Sam étaient en grande conversation,assis sur le canapé. Ils semblaient être dans leur bulle et Castiel ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il était heureux que Gabriel soit heureux mais il avait l'impression qu'avec Dean,tout serait beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Tout va bien,gamin ?

Castiel sursauta,il n'avait pas vu que Bobby était juste à coté de lui.  
\- Oui,oui. Tout va bien,merci.

\- T'as pas vu Ellen ?  
\- Non,désolé.  
Bobby hocha les épaule et partit à la recherche de l'hôtesse.

Il était près de minuit quand Castiel revint vers son aîné,toujours en grande conversation avec Sam.  
\- Gabriel ? Nous devrions y aller.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail demain.  
Sam et Gabriel échangèrent un regard,un peu déçus.  
\- Ok… Concéda le plus vieux.  
Castiel n'avait pas vu Dean qui s'approcha à grands pas et déclara :  
\- Je rentre aussi,je peux raccompagner Cas'.

Gabriel eut un immense sourire.  
\- Super. Je prendrai soin de Sammy.

Castiel ne dit rien. Pour une raison un peu obscure,il était énervé contre Dean et préférait se murer dans un silence. Le blond ne dit rien non plus et ils s'installèrent dans la Jeep de Dean – chaque membre du personnel avait sa propre Jeep,plus facile pour circuler dans le parc- qui démarra en trombe.C'est le Winchester qui finit par ouvrir la bouche,après 10 minutes de silence.  
\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris à conduire. Et à mon tour j'ai appris à conduire à Sam. J'ai une Impala,la voiture héritée de mon père. C'est mon bébé,je la laisse dans un garage et dès que je suis hors du parc,je roule longtemps avec elle. Ça me détend,j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend.  
\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça,Dean ?

\- Tu voulais me connaître,non ?  
\- Tu te donnes beaucoup de peine pour moi.  
\- Putain… Benny m'avait prévenu. J'aurai mieux fait de l'écouter.  
\- Qu'est ce que Benny t'a dit ?  
\- Que t'es aussi compliqué qu'un raptor.  
\- C'est plus ou moins ce qu'on m'a dit sur toi.  
Dean eut un petit rire. Ils tombèrent nouveau dans le silence et arrivèrent bientôt devant chez Castiel,une petite maison un peu à l'écart.  
\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Dean.  
\- De rien… A demain ?  
Castiel s'approcha et posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du blond.  
\- A demain.

Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois l'air ahuri puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Tu es le pire des raptors que je connaisse ! Dit-il quand Castiel quittait le véhicule.

Le lendemain matin,Castiel avait lu le dossier de Dean sur les raptors. Ses idées étaient intéressantes mais il fallait les développer pour permettre au public d'enfin voir ces dinosaures de près. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps,il prit un crayon et des feuilles à dessin. Il développa des croquis d'enclos,des aménagements pour permettre aux raptors de courir et aux visiteurs de les observer en sécurité.  
Il fut coupé plusieurs fois par des appels téléphoniques importants et dans ces moments là,il griffonnait les portraits des 4 dinosaures.

Quand il eut terminé avec ceux-ci il enchaîna avec les autres carnivores car ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez mis en avant ...

A midi,Gabriel entra – sans frapper,comme à son habitude- dans le bureau et resta bouche bée devant les feuilles éparpillées partout.  
\- Bon dieu,Cassie. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Ne blasphème pas,Gabriel.

Ce dernier prit plusieurs papiers dans ses mains et regarda attentivement.

\- T'as décidé de remodeler le parc ?  
\- Ce ne sont que des idées.

\- Elles sont géniales.

Castiel sourit modestement et commença à ranger ses dessins.  
\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir dessiner. Ça ne t'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Je me suis inspiré des demandes de Dean dit-il en tendant le dossier du soigneur à son frère.  
\- Dean ? Encore lui ?  
\- Encore lui.

Gabriel parcourut le dossier.  
\- Il est moins stupide qu'il en a l'air. Il a des bonnes idées.  
\- Dean n'est pas stupide.

Gabriel eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- Tu te rends compte que vous vous bouffez du regard ?

\- Je suis surpris que tu remarques d'autre chose que Sam.  
\- Outch...Touché.

Gabriel s'installa et continua de lire.

\- Il est quoi dans le parc ? Responsable des raptors ?

\- Dean ? Il est juste soigneur.

\- Il mériterait une promotion.

\- Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps.

Castiel prit place au bureau et griffonna sur une feuille.

\- Tu vas lui montrer ce que tu as fait ?

\- Non. Je vais directement l'envoyer à l'architecte. Il fera des meilleurs plans.

\- Il serait heureux de voir ce que tu as fait.

Castiel releva la tête étonné et Gabriel poursuivit.

\- Si Sam développait une de mes idées,j'en serai très fier.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je pense oui.

A la surprise du brun,Gabriel rougit.

\- Sam est spécial, continua -t-il. Je ne saurais pas le définir, mais il l'est

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez si -être devrais tu l'inviter.

\- Il est toujours amoureux de Jessica.

\- Jessica ?

Gabriel prit un air grave et hocha la tête.

\- Promets moi que ça reste entre nous, Cassie. Il n'aime pas en parler.

Après que son frère eut promis,il reprit.

\- C'était sa petite amie à l'université. Ils vivaient ensemble. Un soir,Sam était sorti et il y a eut un incendie. Elle est restée 2 semaines au service des grands brûlés avant de mourir.

\- C'est terrible…

\- Il l'aime toujours. Et je ne peux pas me battre contre elle.

\- Mais un jour,il tournera la page.

On frappa à la porte et Anna entra.

\- Excusez moi. Castiel,tu as rendez-vous dans 10 minutes avec l'inspecteur Rufus Turner au pavillon des chasseurs.

\- Merci Anna j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers son aîné.

\- C'est pour l'enquête. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Je suis là pour ça !

Ils se rendirent au rendez-vous,l'inspecteur Turner sembla très préoccupé par l'histoire étant fan du parc et des il leur annonça d'emblée que l'avion serait très difficile à retrouver. Il promit d'organiser une surveillance aérienne au dessus du parc et de contrôler les bateaux qui s'approcheraient de l'île mais il ne pouvait faire plus. Les frères le remercièrent et le quittèrent.

\- C'est quelqu'un du parc. Dit Gabriel. Il connaît son fonctionnement et ses faiblesses.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent au moment du passage de l'avion.

\- Il a peut-être un complice.

Castiel soupira.

\- Je déteste cette conversation.

\- Je sais… Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

Ils rentrèrent en silence au bureau.

Quand il y arrivèrent,Dean parlait avec Anna au bureau de celle-ci. Il se leva à l'arrivée de Castiel.

\- Salut Cas'.

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Bonjour aussi… Intervint Gabriel.

\- Salut… Je voulais montrer un truc à Cas'. Un truc pour les raptors.

\- Justement,Castiel aussi.

Ce dernier fusilla son frère du regard qui lui sourit,avant d'inviter Anna à manger.  
\- Tu as quelque chose pour les raptors ? Demanda Dean,quand les deux autres furent parti.  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Castiel et celui-ci ferma la porte doucement.

\- J'ai travaillé sur le dossier que tu m'as donné. J'ai fait quelques croquis,je les passerai à l'architecte.

\- Je peux les voir ?

La question de Dean était rhétorique car il prit les feuilles avant que Castiel ne put répondre. Celui-ci était un peu gêné en voyant le blond parcourir ses dessins,dont quelques uns étaient juste les dinosaures tels que Castiel les avait vu.

\- C'est joli,dit Dean en tendant un portrait d'Echo et Blue.

\- Merci. Tu devrais regarder les plans.

Mais Dean parcourait les autres dessins.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais.

\- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas.

Dean sourit.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça,Cas'.

Le dit Cas' fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Etre aussi sexy.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter d'ê…

Castiel s'interrompit et le blond éclata franchement de rire.

\- Peux-tu être sérieux deux minutes,Dean ?

\- Ça risque d'être difficile mais je peux essayer.

Cependant, il se plongea dans les plans et lorsqu'il eut fini de parcourir ceux-ci, il s'approcha de Castiel et prit son visage en coupe.

\- C'est génial,Cas'. Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Le cœur de Castiel battait à tout rompre mais il essaya de l'ignorer.  
\- Je suis content que ça te plaise.  
Dean lui sourit et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder.  
\- Est ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? Finit par demander le brun.  
\- Non. Répliqua l'autre,le regard moqueur.

Il se détourna et Castiel soupira.

-Assbutt...Murmura-t-il.

Ils firent les copies des plans de Castiel pour les montrer à Benny et décidèrent d'en discuter tous ensemble le lendemain.

\- Ça te dit de manger au Roadhouse ? Proposa Dean.

\- C'est très gentil,Dean. Mais…

\- Ça nous changera d'air.

\- Je ne peux…

\- S'il te plaît. Pour moi.

\- Dean,je ne suis pas…

\- Je t'offre un burger ?

\- D'accord ! Répondit Castiel,enthousiaste.

\- Tu aimes les burger ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Je suis rassuré. T'es pas un bouffeur de salade comme Sammy.

Ils arrivèrent vite au Roadhouse « principal »,le 1er qui avait été ouvert et où Jo et Ellen travaillaient encore.

Jo les accueillit heureuse de les voir mais avec les yeux rougis de larmes. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit de commentaire et ils prirent place dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la foule.

\- J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un qui la mérite, dit Castiel,soucieux.

\- Elle est avec quelqu'un ,c'est...Compliqué. Mais il l'aime.  
\- Benny devrait arrêter de se comporter comme un abruti.

Dean ouvrit la bouche,la referma puis sourit.

\- Castiel Novak,le gestionnaire du parc qui surveille tout vos faits et gestes.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais dans ce cas.

Dean posa sa main sur la cuisse du Novak et la caressa avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Je ferai très attention…  
\- Dean…

Rien que ce contact excitait Castiel qui plongea ses yeux dans celui de son vis à vis.

\- Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi,hein Cas' ?

\- Je le sais,oui. Répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu étais censé dire « Moi aussi ». Répondit Dean en remontant sa main vers l'entre jambe du brun.

\- Tu le sais déjà.

\- Je suis pas patient avec les jeux de séduction.

Dean se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu n'es pas patient tout court…

Le blond respira contre sa peau,sa main caressant toujours la cuisse de son compagnon.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi. Putain,ça me bouffe.

La main de Castiel stoppa celle de Dean. Il la prit et se leva.

\- Viens ,ordonna le brun.

A contre cœur,Dean se leva et il suivit Castiel. Celui-ci le conduisit aux toilettes à quelques mètres de là et ferma la porte.

Ils restèrent quelques dizaines de secondes en se regardant,un peu indécis.

Puis Castiel fondit sur ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser un peu brutal et incontrôlable. Ils se touchaient,passant les mains sous les tissus superflus dans une étreinte remplie de gémissements.

Le brun ouvrit le pantalon de son compagnon. Il y passa la main et caressant le sexe déjà durci.

\- Putain… Cas'. Gémit le Winchester.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec toujours cet élan de passion, et la main de Castiel devint plus pressante. Celles de Dean s'accrochèrent au flan de son amant tout en mordillant son oreille,laissant quelques traces qui ne partiraient que bien plus tard.

Le brun entama de longs mouvements vifs sur le sexe de son amant qui gémit à nouveau.

Mais le moment fut rompu. Le téléphone de Castiel sonna et il lâcha Dean.

\- Putain...Continue. Jura celui-ci.

Mais Castiel prit l'appel. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler au parc,il avait placé une sonnerie spéciale sur son téléphone. Un seul numéro pouvait faire résonner cette sonnerie : le n° d'urgence du parc.

Il décrocha,son excitation avait quasiment disparu et avait laissé place à une peur irrationnelle.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est Anna. Nous avons un grave problème,nous t'attendons au bureau.

\- J'arrive.

\- Si Dean est avec toi dis lui de venir aussi.

Quand Castiel raccrocha,il se tourna vers le blond.

\- Une urgence. Nous devons y aller…

Dean ne discuta pas et ils se mirent en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard,ils arrivèrent au centre. Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise,sauf Gabriel qui était furieux.

\- Toi ! Dit-il en voyant Dean. Tu dégages du parc tout de suite ! On va te coller un procès,crois moi…

\- Quoi ?

Gabriel se tourna vers Castiel.

\- L'avion. C'est celui de Dean.

Castiel pâlit et se tourna vers le Winchester.

\- Quel avion ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Celui là.

Gabriel tendit une photo de l'avion juste au dessus de l'île.

\- Wé,c'est le mien… Il y a un problème ?

\- Dean,peux tu nous suivre dans mon bureau ? Demanda Castiel,sérieux et distant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons quelques questions à te poser.

\- Même si la situation est claire. Répliqua le plus vieux des Novak.

\- Gabriel ! Ca suffit ! Intervint le gestionnaire.

\- Tu…

\- Tais toi ! Je n'accepte pas que tu l'accuses sans preuve !

\- Sans preuve ? C'est SON avion et il était en repos ce jour là ! Quelles autres preuves te faut-il ?

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant que l'aîné ne reprenne la parole pour s'adresser à Dean.

\- Que faisais-tu à la date du 22 ? En après-midi ?

\- Le vendredi ? J'étais chez Lisa…

\- Lisa ?

\- Ma…

Il regarda Castiel avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Ma petite amie.

Le brun accusa difficilement le coup. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne il ne fit pas un seul mouvement et sa voix ne trembla pas quand il demanda.

\- Et l'avion ?

\- Je l'utilisais pour des vols touristiques avant de bosser ici… Il est à l'aérodrome qui s'occupe de le louer.

\- On vérifiera ça. Dit Gabriel.

\- Il a fait quoi cet avion ?

\- Le produit qui a empoisonné les dinosaures a été aspergé via un avion. On pense que c'est celui-là.

\- Je vois.

Il dévisagea Castiel qui l'ignora superbement.

\- Dean est hors de cause. Déclara le continue nos recherches.

Tout le monde hocha la tête,soulagé,sauf Gabriel qui continuait à lancer des regards assassins à Dean.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Castiel.

\- Cas' ?

\- Tu peux retourner travailler,Dean.

\- Je voudrais te parler de…

\- Prend rendez-vous avec Anna. Elle organisera une réunion.

Pas très sûr de lui,Castiel s'éloigna du blond et se rendit dans son bureau pour s'y affaler.

\- Cassie ? Je peux entrer ?

Castiel avait eu à peine dix minutes de tranquillité avant que Gabriel vienne à sa porte.

\- Oui.

Il entra et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Peu importe.

\- Castiel.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre...interrogatoire ?

\- Nous devrions nous renseigner à l'aérodrome.

\- On peut y aller cette après-midi. On sortira un peu du parc comme ça.  
\- Vas y seul. J'ai des rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

\- Ok… Je prépare la bouffe ce soir. Je te mijoterai un bon petit plat.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part.

Gabriel hocha la tête et après un dernier sourire,quitta son frère.

A 20h00,Castiel revint chez lui. Il avait passé toute la journée dans son bureau,à redessiner le parc. Quelques bonnes idées pourraient en sortir le parc avait besoin d'être redynamiser. Le précédent gestionnaire avait été débordé par le succès du parc et n'avait pas eu la possibilité de réfléchir à de nouveaux développements. Il avait quitté son poste,fatigué de la tâche qui l'avait occupé durant 4 ans.

Il sentit directement l'odeur de la paëlla de Gabriel et sourit. Son frère était le meilleur cuisinier de sa connaissance et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas lancé dans cette voie là. A vrai dire,il ne comprenait que peu de choix de son ainé.

\- Bonsoir Gabriel.

\- Cuisine ! Cria ce dernier.

A la surprise du brun,il était accompagné de Jo. Elle semblait encore plus démoralisée qu'en début de journée et Gabriel lui tenait la main.

\- Bonsoir Jo.

\- Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous. Annonça Gabriel.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger… Précisa la jeune femme,soudain mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un grand plaisir de t'avoir ici,Jo. Tu auras la chance de goûter la cuisine de Gabriel.

Elle sourit et le blond lui serra la main plus forte.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes ? Proposa Castiel.

\- Ça ira,merci. Dit Jo. J'ai dit à Gabriel que...Je suis enceinte.

Castiel fut surpris par cette annonce et prit une chaise.

\- Qu'en pense Benny ?

\- Ah,tu es courant ?

\- Oui. Je vous ai entendu discuter l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de votre intimité.

Elle fit un geste pour signaler que ce n'était pas important.

\- Benny n'est pas encore au courant. Il ne s'en préoccupera pas de toute façon.

\- Ne dis pas ça,Jo. Benny a son caractère mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

Elle éclata en sanglot.  
\- Jo.

A son tour,Castiel lui prit la main. Il décida de croire Dean pour certainement la dernière fois.

\- Benny t'aime. Mais tu connais les hommes,c'est toujours un peu compliqué.  
\- C'est compliqué pour moi aussi…

\- Fais lui confiance.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit un peu contenance.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Dit Gabriel. S'il est trop stupide pour vouloir te garder,c'est qu'il mérite de se faire bouffer par ses raptor.

Jo eut un petit sourire et serra les mains des deux frères.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et Jo regagna un peu de sa bonne humeur légendaire. Elle et Gabriel s'entendaient très bien et Castiel n'en fut pas étonné.

Il était presque 02h00 quand elle les quitta et Castiel se dirigea d'emblée vers sa chambre.

\- Castiel ! Appela son frère.

\- Je rangerai demain,Gabriel.

\- Je suis allé à l'aérodrome.  
\- Nous en parler…  
\- C'est Gordon.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est Gordon Walker qui a loué l'avion. Il a donné un faux nom mais le responsable l'a reconnu.  
Castiel resta coi quelques instants.  
\- C'est impossible. Finit-il par dire.  
\- C'est pourtant la vérité… Demain,je téléphonerai à papa pour en parler.  
\- Tu… Tu ne peux pas accuser l'ancien gestionnaire du parc...Il y a sûrement une explication.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerai en parler à papa.  
\- Gordon a tout donné pour le parc,même avant l'ouverture.  
\- Cassie,je sais tout ça. Et je sais que tu l'admires. Mais il y a eut certaines erreurs,tu dois…  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

\- Bien-sûr. Va te coucher,on en reparlera.

Castiel hocha la tête et partit se coucher. Mais il ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil,malgré la fatigue.  
Comme Gordon avait-il pu leur faire ça ? Paléontologue de formation,il s'était manifesté dès l'instant où John Hammond avait parlé de son désir d'ouvrir un parc. Chuck Novak, le père des deux frères et ami de la famille Hammond avait rapidement fait sa connaissance. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et Chuck l'avait présenté à John. Là,ils avaient tout trois développé l'idée et après moult péripéties,le parc était né. John avait nommé Gordon « gestionnaire du parc » et Chuck était devenu actionnaire majoritaire.  
Le parc devait une part de son succès à Gordon,il avait préféré se retirer après 4 ans. Il forma Castiel,le fils Novak avec qui il s'entendait le mieux,quand celui-ci fut nommé à son poste et partit faire le tour du monde en solitaire. Depuis un an,personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles…


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain,il fut tout naturellement de très mauvaise humeur,les événements ne lui étaient pas favorable et il avait du mal à prendre sur lui. Il arriva au bureau avec près d'une demie heure de retard et y trouva Dean et Benny.  
-Bonjour leur dit-il.  
\- Bonjour. Répondirent-ils quasi simultanément.  
Ils restèrent planté là,à le regarder.  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
\- On a rendez-vous dit Benny. Pour les raptors.  
\- Ah oui… Entrez.  
Ils s'installèrent. Dean ne quittait pas Castiel des yeux alors que celui-ci fouillait plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses documents.  
Benny se racla la gorge.  
\- Si vous voulez que je vous laisse…  
\- Très drôle,Benny. Grommela Dean.  
\- Bien… Dit Castiel,se décidant à relever les yeux. Benny,as-tu lu le dossier de Dean ?  
\- Wé. Et j'ai regardé tes dessins. Les raptor seront bien mieux. Mais...Il nous faudrait plus de soigneurs. On est déjà pas assez mais si tu veux agrandir, ça va être difficile pour l'entretien.  
\- Combien ?  
\- 3 ou 4.  
\- Bien. Je tâcherai de les engager dès que les travaux commenceront. Je soumettrai les plans au cabinet d'architecte dans les prochains jours et je verrai avec Bobby pour un nouvel emplacement.  
\- Les filles seront aussi dans l'enclos commun ? Demanda Dean.  
\- L'enclos commun ?  
\- Bah oui,tu sais épondit Benny. L'enclos avec plusieurs races de dinosaures.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils.  
\- Avions-nous parlé de ça ?  
Les deux soigneurs échangèrent un regard.  
\- Gordon en a parlé quand il est venu. Expliqua Benny. Il t'a rien dit?  
\- Quand ? Quand est-il venu ?  
\- J'sais pas… Y'a 2 semaines environ.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autres ?  
Benny se tourna vers son collègue qui expliqua.  
\- Il a demandé comment ça se déroulait avec les filles, si tout allait a ensuite parlé de l'enclos commun,si ça me brancherait de bosser dans un truc comme ça. Benny soignait les raptors du coup on a discuté que tous les deux  
\- Est-ce qu'il a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- A Sammy… Et peut-être à d'autres aussi.  
Castiel passa la main sur son visage,l'air las. Que se passait-il exactement ? Que cherchait Gordon ?  
\- Renseignez-vous si Gordon à parler à d'autres. Et s'il a fait quelque chose ici.  
Les soigneurs hochèrent la tête.  
\- Et s'il vous plaît. Ajouta Castiel. Que cela reste entre nous.  
Ils hochèrent la tête et quelques instants plus tard,ils prirent congé.  
Quand Dean passa la porte,il se pencha vers Castiel.  
\- Tu sais,Cas'… Tu aurais pas été qu'un plan cul. Tu étais déjà plus que ça.  
Et avant que Castiel ne puisse répondre,Dean était déjà parti.

Castiel était à la recherche de son aîné. Celui-ci d'après Anna était parti se promener dans l'espace des herbivores, seule partie qui était bien évidemment sans réseau. Il décida donc d'aller à sa rencontre ce qu'il regretta amèrement : il roulait depuis bientôt dix minutes sans rencontrer âme qui vive.  
Puis il remarqua la jeep de Sam - « évidemment » se dit-il- et il se stationna près de celle-ci. Il les chercha du regard,puis il les trouva. Ils étaient installés dans un arbre,là où les branches se rassemblaient pour former un espace stable et confortable, et regardaient un troupeau de Parasaurolophus au loin. Castiel les observa quelques instants, fasciné par la paix qu'ils dégageaient tout deux. Que Gabriel soit monté dans un arbre était déjà exceptionnel mais le sourire de Sam était un quasi miracle. Pour la 1ére fois,Castiel le vit rayonner de bonheur.  
Un bébé Protocératops s'approcha des Jeep et donna un coup dessus.  
\- Non,non,non. Dit Castiel en s'approchant.  
Le dinosaure le regarda et continua. Castiel arriva à sa hauteur et le Protocératops lui donna un coup de tête. Heureusement,ce n'était qu'un petit dinosaure mais Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête.  
\- Enfin un dinosaure qui se rebelle contre le traitement inhumain que lui fait subir le gestionnaire du parc,dit Gabriel,moqueur,du haut de son arbre.  
\- Donne lui un petit coup de pied et il partira expliqua Sam.  
\- Je ne vais pas le frapper,c'est un bébé ! Se scandalisa Castiel.  
\- C'est un dinosaure. Il le sentira à peine.  
Castiel observa le Protocératops qui continuait à lui donnait des coups. Il finit par le repousser,en prenant garde de ne pas le faire mal. Le dinosaure tomba à la renverse et s'enfuit.  
-Te voilà sauvé de la terrible attaque du dinosaure. Se moqua Gabriel,qui venait de descendre accompagné de Sam.  
\- Très drôle,Gabriel.  
Le brun se tourna vers Sam.  
\- Sam,est-il vrai que tu as parlé avec Gordon Walker i semaines ?  
Gabriel écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaire.  
\- Oui. Il était venu visiter le parc et il est passé par ici. On a discuté des herbivores,il a demandé quels étaient les préférés des visiteurs,ce que je changerai dans leur espace.  
Les Novak échangèrent un regard.  
\- Il a aussi parlé avec Dean. Ajouta Sam.  
\- Je suis au courant… A-t-il parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Peut être un gars du labo, c'est vers là-bas qu'il se dirigeait.  
Gabriel soupira.  
\- On doit rentrer... Dit-il. Sammy,ce fut un plaisir.  
Sam sourit,un peu gêné et Castiel se détourna,faisant mine d'observer quelques Protocératops.  
Le bébé,qui était venu l'embêter quelques dizaines de secondes plus tôt,courait partout. Les plus âgés marchaient tranquillement autour de la petite rivière qui traversait de part en part leur espace.  
\- C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi… A bientôt alors ?  
\- Je l'espère.  
Les Novak lui firent un signe d'aurevoir et ils grimpèrent dans la Jeep de Castiel,alors que Sam restait sur place.  
\- Gordon est venu… Murmura Gabriel.  
Castiel résuma ce que Dean avait raconté et Gabriel fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je téléphone à papa dès qu'on arrive. Gordon mijote quelque chose… Tu crois qu'il voudrait ton poste ?  
\- Il l'a déjà eut.  
Ils restèrent en silence chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.  
En entrant dans le bureau central ils trouvèrent Bobby et Benny en pleine discussion.

\- J'ai juste besoin de 200$ quémanda le plus jeune. Je te les rends quand on touchera notre salaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre avec ça ?  
\- J'ai...J'ai besoin d'acheter un truc important.  
\- Tu peux pas attendre ?  
\- C'est urgent.  
\- J'ai pas 200$,gamin. Et même si je les avais,je les garderai pour moi.  
Bobby s'éloigna,haussant les épaules. Benny remarqua Castiel et se détourna mais le gestionnaire l'apostropha.  
\- Tu as besoin d'argent,Benny ?  
\- Un...un achat imprévu.  
Castiel remarqua que le soigneur tenait un papier dans sa main.  
-Ceci ? Demanda-t-il,étrangement curieux.  
\- Wé…  
\- Je peux voir ?  
Benny sembla hésiter puis le tendit à Castiel. C'était une publicité d'un bijoutier,il avait entouré une belle bague sertie d'un diamant.  
\- Si elle est pour Jo reprit Castiel,je te prête volontiers l'argent.  
Benny sourit et pour la première fois,Castiel le vit rougir.  
\- Pour qui d'autre j'achèterai ça ?

Castiel fut très occupé les jours suivants et fut très reconnaissant à son frère de l'aider dans ce moment difficile. Ce dernier s'occupait de la gestion quotidienne alors que le gestionnaire menait une enquête sur Gordon,qui n'aboutissait à rien. Il était venu au parc deux fois en deux mois,sans que Castiel ne fut au courant et avait parlé à plusieurs personnes – des soigneurs et des scientifiques pour la plupart- avant de louer l'avion qui avait probablement déversé le poison. Aucun contact de Castiel ou de son père n'avait réussit à le joindre et plus aucun de ses n° de téléphone était en service.  
Pour remercier Gabriel de son aide,Castiel chercha pendant plusieurs jours un cadeau. Il ne trouvait rien de satisfaisant,Gabriel étant un enfant pourri gâté qui avait déjà tout, et fit part de son désarroi à Anna.  
\- Offre lui quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas acheter.  
\- Tout s'achète,Anna.  
\- Offre lui un « moment ».  
Castiel ne comprit pas de suite cette phrase puis son visage s'illumina.  
-Merci,Anna. Je pense que j'ai une idée.  
Le gestionnaire envoya une invitation au membre du personnel présent pour sa première fête le lendemain soir. Tout le monde fut très enthousiaste et garda le secret pour Gabriel.

Castiel avait été littéralement dépassé par les événements et Garth,prit de pitié,décida de prendre les choses en main. Quand le gestionnaire revint le soir,tout était prêt et il remercia chaleureusement son employé qui fut surpris par tant de ferveur.  
\- On aime tous t'aider ici,Castiel. Et on est beaucoup à apprécier Gabriel aussi.  
\- Merci Garth.  
\- Câlin ?  
Et avant que le gestionnaire ne puisse répondre,Garth le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Krissy et Charlie entrèrent à ce moment dans la pièce,portant chacune un grand panier de bonbons et pouffèrent.  
\- Soyez pas jalouses les filles ! S'exclama Garth,leur ouvrant les bras.  
Alors que les trois se faisaient un câlin,Castiel préféra s'éclipser et tomba nez à nez sur Dean.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonjour,Dean.  
\- Tout le monde arrive,on vient de fermer le parc.  
\- Bien,merci.  
Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis Dean haussa les épaules avant de partir.

Les employés eurent tout juste le temps de s'installer avant l'arrivée de Gabriel. Celui-ci fit très heureux de cette petite fête improvisée et passa de groupe en groupe,discutant et riant avec tout le monde.  
Castiel l'observa quelques instants,un peu à l'écart. Sam s'approcha et lui sourit.  
\- Cette fête est superbe.  
\- Merci,Sam.  
\- Je me demandais… Gabriel se plaît bien ici. Alors peut-être… Ça lui ferait plaisir s'il y avait un poste pour lui ici.  
\- C'est impossible,,Il représente notre père au Conseil d'administration.  
\- Ah…  
\- Il serait très heureux de savoir que tu souhaites l'avoir comme collègue.  
Dean passa devant eux,les ignorant, et Sam soupira.  
\- Dean a un sale caractère. Dit-il. Mais il est très sensible même s'il ne le montre pas.  
\- Je n'en doute pas,Sam.  
\- Laisse lui une chance… Laisse vous une chance. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être heureux.  
\- Sam.  
\- Laisse lui au moins s'expliquer.  
Devant les puppy eyes du jeune Winchester,Castiel soupira en vaincu.  
\- J'y réfléchirai.  
Sam lui sourit au moment où Gabriel l'interpellait.  
\- Sammich ! Viens m'aider ! Ils veulent faire un bras de fer…  
Après une petite tape sur l'épaule de Cas',le soigneur des herbivores rejoignit un Gabriel tout sourire.

Castiel se rendit dans la cuisine pour y prendre un soda et y trouva Dean et une jeune saisonnière qui s'embrassaient goulûment.  
Il se racla la gorge et la jeune femme s'écarta.  
\- On devrait trouver un lieu plus tranquille. Souffa-t-elle à Dean.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête et elle lui prit la main pour sortir. En passant devant Castiel,il le regarda fixement.  
\- En fait,t'en valais pas la peine… Dit-il,en se détournant.  
Castiel ne répondit pas,il n'avait rien à dire à cette méchanceté et regarda le couple partir.  
Il sortit sur le perron et se laissa tomber dans un coin. Il remarqua un peu plus loin Gabriel et Sam,très proches, et il décida de s'approcher. Il se traina jusque là et se roula en boule,pour les écouter.  
Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique à l'adolescence de Gabriel,celui-ci aimait dire au revoir à ses conquêtes sur le pas de la porte et invariablement,Castiel les suivait pour les observer. Généralement,Gabriel le trouvait et il le poursuivait dans toute la maison en l'insultant de fouineur.  
\- Tu vas me manquer ,Sammy.  
La voix de Gabriel le ramena au présent.  
\- Toi aussi…  
Castiel entendit Sam prendre une grande inspiration.  
\- Je sais que je te plais. Reprit-il.  
Il y eut un léger silence.  
\- J'avais espéré que ça soit réciproque.  
\- Ca l'est… Mais… Quand je suis avec toi,quand j'ai envie de t'embrasser ou de te prendre la main… Je pense à Jess'. Je… Je dois lui dire adieu. Il est plus que temps que je le fasse. Et si...Si tu veux toujours de moi après ça,j'en serai heureux.  
Gabriel prit la main de Sam et posa son front contre le sien.  
\- Je voudrai de toi. Même dans 10 ans.  
Sam se pencha vers le blond et lui donna un baiser.  
\- Mais après ça. Continua-t-il. J'espère ne pas attendre aussi longtemps.  
Sam se détourna et se leva brusquement.  
\- Je… Gabriel,sois patient. Je…  
La voix de Sam se remplit de larmes et il se leva à son tour. Il prit doucement Sam dans ses bras.  
\- Je t'attendrai un millénaire s'il le faut et je te laisserai en paix si tu en as besoin.  
\- Merci...Souffla Sam.  
Il se détourna de Gabriel.  
\- Je vais marcher pour rentrer… Tu peux dire à Dean que je suis parti ?  
\- Bien sur.  
\- Bonne nuit,Gaby.  
\- Bonne nuit,kiddo.  
Sam s'éloigna lentement.  
Quand il fut à quelques mètres Gabriel s'installa par terre.  
\- Cassie ? Sors de ton trou espèce de fouineur.  
Castiel s'approcha et prit place à coté de son aîné.  
\- Je suis désolé que tout ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites dit le plus jeune.  
\- Je l'attendrai.  
\- Il le mérite,c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.  
\- J'ai vu Dean avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure… Commença Gabriel.  
\- Je sais. Apparemment,je n'en valais pas la peine.  
\- C'est un imbécile. Et le seul au monde qui pense que tu n'en veux pas la peine.

La fête fut un succès et tous remercièrent Castiel et Gabriel chaleureusement. Ce dernier alla se coucher directement mais Castiel préféra ranger un peu la maison. Environ dix minutes après que tout le monde soit parti,Dean revint.  
\- Dean ? S'étonna le brun.  
\- Hey Cas'…  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il sentait l'alcool et Castiel le repoussa légèrement.  
\- Dean,que fais-tu ?  
\- Tais toi,putain...  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau,avec passion,alors que ses mains s'occupaient d'ouvrir le pantalon de Castiel.  
Celui-ci était perdu dans des sentiments contradictoires,le plaisir prenant parfois le dessus sur la raison. Il ne bougea pas quand le blond fit tomber son pantalon et déboutonna sa chemise. Il se laissa faire quand l'autre le poussa vers le canapé,l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Dean enleva son t-shirt,collant son corps contre celui de Castiel.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de vide,où chacun regardait l'autre dans les yeux.  
\- T'as même pas envie cracha le Winchester.  
\- J'ai arrêté d'avoir envie quand j'ai appris que je n'en valais pas la peine.  
Dean se releva et remit son t-shirt.  
\- Quand t'auras envie d'une bonne baise… T'iras te faire foutre chez quelqu'un d'autre.  
Et il partit,en claquant la porte.

Le lendemain,il régnait une ambiance légère au sein du staff de Jurassic Park. Tout le monde était heureux du bon moment de la veille et Castiel fut salué de toute part dès qu'il sortait de son bureau.  
Il en oubliait presque Gordon et travaillait aux futurs enclos des dinosaures. Il avait 1001 projets en tête.  
Puis,à 17heures, Kevin arriva en trombe.  
-Viens ! Dépêche toi ! Dit-il à Castiel.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Viens !  
Le gestionnaire était à peine debout que Kevin était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils parcoururent rapidement la distance qui séparait le bureau central du laboratoire. Là,tout les scientifiques étaient autour d'une couveuse où se trouvaient 4 immenses œufs d'environ un mètre de diamètre chacun.  
\- Ils vont éclore dit Ash,ne quittant pas la couveuse des yeux.  
\- Les Tehuelchesaurus ? Demanda Castiel.  
Tout le monde hocha la tête. Personne ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'un œuf se mit à trembler par à coup.  
\- Celui-ci désigna Kevin. Notre premier Tehuelchesaurus.  
Les scientifiques s'approchèrent un peu plus mais firent place à Castiel.  
\- C'est ta première naissance. Dit Ash. A toi l'honneur.  
Le gestionnaire hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'œuf qui se fissurait. Puis une tête qui ressemblait à une tête de lézard perça la coque. Le dinosaure ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvrit à nouveau. Il poussa un petit rugissement qui ressemblait à un miaulement de chaton.  
\- Bonjour lui dit Castiel. Et bienvenue parmi nous.  
Le bébé bougea un peu plus et l'ensemble de l'œuf se fissura. Castiel tendit la main et enleva quelques bouts de coquilles qui restait sur le dinosaure.  
\- Tu es l'aînée de ton espèce. Dit-il. Tu t'appelleras Lucy,comme la doyenne de l'humanité.  
Ash prit Lucy pour lui faire subir les tests de routine et la placer dans son espace réservé.  
L'éclosion d'un autre œuf eut lieu une heure plus tard. Castiel souhaita à nouveau la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant et le nomma -Daisy - . Les deux autres œufs ne bougèrent plus et restèrent sous surveillance.  
Le cœur léger,Castiel retourna chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

La semaine suivante se passa tranquillement. Un grand soleil éclairait le parc,les touristes fourmillaient partout en s'extasiant devant chaque dinosaure qu'ils croisaient.  
Les employés étaient également de bonne humeur,sûrement du au fait que Gabriel aimait passer leur donner des sucreries pendant les heures de travail. La seule petite ombre au tableau était Dean, qui était morose de plus en plus chaque jour et qui ne parlait qu'à ses filles.  
Le mercredi arriva. Il soufflait un vent chaud,presque un mistral, qui énervait autant les humains que les dinosaures. A 11h00,la pluie se mit à tomber et certaines attractions furent fermées. Les touristes râlaient de devoir rester à l'intérieur et les employés du parc avaient du mal à les contenir.

Puis la catastrophe arriva. Castiel travaillait avec Bobby dans le bureau central et vit l'événement en direct. Tout se coupa. La lumière,les écrans d'ordinateur,les téléphones. Tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Puis les générateurs de secours prirent le relais quelques secondes après.  
Castiel se tourna vers ses collaborateurs.  
\- Bobby,peux-tu aller voir ce qui cloche ? L'élec…  
Il s'interrompit. L'électricité venait de se couper à nouveau. L'intendant réagit très vite il dégaina son téléphone et contacta Garth.  
\- Garth ? Va voir au serveur de secours. Je vais au général. Contacte moi dès que tu y es.  
Il raccrocha,se tourna vers Castiel qui hocha la tête, et les quitta. Le gestionnaire prit la parole.  
\- Nous sommes en état d'alerte niveau 2. Aucun touriste ne quitte le centre-ville,ils resteront dans les bâtiments au maximum. Les animateurs développent le projet «Sans dino ». Demandez aux soigneurs des carnivores de préparer les fusils anesthésiants et qu'il se tiennent prêts dans leur enclos respectifs  
\- Castiel,penses-tu que ça soit un acte délibéré ou… Commença Anna.  
\- Résolvons le problème. Nous pourrons nous questionner plus tard. Pour l'instant,nous devons rétablir la sécurité dans le parc.  
Elle hocha la tête et tout le monde se mit au travail,contactant les différentes sections du parc.  
Castiel téléphona à Bobby pour savoir si le problème serait vite résolu. Le plus vieux grommela.  
\- Ça prendra des heures à réparer.  
\- Et le secours ?  
Il y eut un silence.  
\- Bobby ?  
\- Il est mort. Garth dit qu'il a fondu.  
\- Fondu ?  
La panique commença à le saisir. Que se passait-il exactement ? Il n'avait aucun plan pour faire face à cette situation. Sans électricité,les dinosaures n'auraient aucun mal à s'échapper de leur enclos. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils feraient. Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer la situation aux visiteurs,ça serait la fin du parc.  
Anesthésier les dinosaures s'avérerait compliqué aussi. Quand ils se réveilleraient,ils seraient énervés et incontrôlables. Il fallait donc être sûr que l'électricité soit remise à leur réveil. De plus, aucun visiteur ne pourrait les voir avant plusieurs jours. Ils ne pouvaient donc utiliser ça qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
La voix de Bobby résonna à nouvelle fois.  
\- Répare le général. Mobilise autant de personnes qu'il le faudra.  
\- Et les dino' ?  
\- On s'en occupe.

Il raccrocha et parcourut la pièce du regard. Gabriel n'était pas là et il avait besoin de lui,il nageait dans l'inconnu.  
\- Niveau 3. Fermez les grilles des enclos avec le système de verrouillage généralisé… Si c'est encore possible.  
\- Ça l'est,dit Anna. J'encode la demande. Ca sera effectif dans moins de 30 secondes.  
-Je veux un live-video de tout les enclos carnivores… Continua Castiel. Charlie ?  
\- J'ai pas l'accès avec mon portable mais je pirate notre site internet.  
\- Donc ?  
\- Dans 5 minutes.  
\- Merci… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Gabriel ?  
Tout le monde secoua la tête.  
\- Anna,cherche le s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de son aide.  
Ils durent patienter quelques minutes avant que les live vidéo apparaissent à l'écran. Les dinosaures étaient calmes,certains mangeaient,dormaient ou jouaient entre eux. Les soigneurs étaient en périphérie des enclos,arme à la main.  
Castiel respira un peu mieux mais l'image se brouilla.  
\- Charlie ?  
\- J'essaie un visu chez les raptors mais ça fait tout déconner.  
\- Charlie !  
Une peur irrationnelle saisit Castiel. Les raptor étaient sûrement les plus dangereux de tous et il n'osa imaginer le pire.  
\- Je fais ce que je peux… Grommela-t-elle,un peu vexée.  
L'image des enclos apparut à nouveau. Un nouveau petit carré pris sa place en bas de l'écran et le sang de Castiel ne fit qu'un tour.  
Là,au milieu des dinosaures,se trouvait Dean.

Castiel prit immédiatement son téléphone pour contacter Benny. Celui-ci décrocha à la première sonnerie.  
\- C'est un peu tendu ici,dit le blond en guise de préambule.  
\- Fais sortir Dean.  
\- On peut pas. Les grilles sont verrouillées.  
Castiel s'approcha du programme des grilles et encoda son mot de passe.  
\- Je les ouvre,dit-il.  
Mais au moment où il allait appuyé sur « valider » une main l'arrêta. Celle de Gabriel.  
\- Pas question ! Dit ce dernier.  
\- Dean est dans l'enclos !  
\- Je sais.  
Castiel s'approcha à nouveau pour valider l'ouverture des grilles mais son aîné le repoussa.  
\- Tu vas ouvrir toutes les grilles de tout les carnivores ! Tu veux qu'on risque tous notre vie juste pour sauver un mec ?!  
\- Oui… Souffla le gestionnaire.  
\- Cassie…  
\- J'irai le sortir de là moi même alors !

Il sortit et grimpa dans sa Jeep avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste. Il roula très vite,prenant des virages serrés et en moins de quelques minutes,il était arrivé à l'enclos des raptors.  
Il se précipita à l'entrée. Il ne vit qu'à moitié les soigneurs avec les fusils pointés sur les raptors et Benny qui avait l'oreille collé au téléphone.  
Mais il vit nettement Dean. Dean dans l'enclos,entouré des dinosaures. Ceux-ci formaient presque un cercle autour de lui mais ils étaient à bonne distance et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir s'approcher. Mais Castiel vit le plus gros problème : Dean était nerveux . De la sueur perlait le long de son front et ses gestes étaient trop saccadés pour être naturels. Les raptors le remarqueraient – si ce n'était pas déjà fait – et la chasse commencerait.  
\- Depuis combien de temps est-il dans l'enclos ?  
\- Quinze minutes. Et il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Castiel s'approcha un peu plus,les yeux rivés sur le blond.  
\- Dean… Souffla-t-il.  
Le soigneur eut un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Regardez ça,les filles ! Dit-il aux raptors. Tonton Cas' vient nous faire un petit coucou.  
\- Bonjour,dit-il un peu bêtement.  
Mais il capta l'attention des dinosaures qui tournèrent la tête vers lui.  
\- Parle...Murmura Benny.  
\- Vous avez deux nouvelles cousines,reprit Castiel. Lucy et Daisy. Je doute que vous vous rencontriez un jour mais… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez tous éloignés les uns des autres. Un accident est vite arrivé.  
Les raptors resserrèrent les rangs mêmes si elles entouraient toujours Dean. Mais elles ne le regardaient plus.  
\- Leurs deux sœurs vont naître dans les prochains jours,mais nous n'avons pas encore de date précise.  
Castiel vit nettement Dean se détendre un peu et souffler.  
\- Parle leur encore,murmura de nouveau Benny. On a peut être une solution pour Dean.  
Le brun hocha la tête et reprit son monologue. Les dinosaures semblaient l'écouter mais un mouvement du soigneur les firent tourner la tête vers lui.  
Dean déglutit.  
\- Les filles… Commença-t-il,en s'avançant.  
Echo bondit en avant et lui montra les crocs.  
\- ECHO ! Cria Castiel.  
Le raptor s'immobilisa et Dean écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Tu n'as pas honte ? S'écria le Novak. Dean t'a soigné quand tu étais malade.  
Après avoir observé Castiel quelques instants, Echo s'approcha de Dean qui fit un pas un arrière.  
\- Echo ! Cria à nouveau le brun.  
Echo s'immobilisa à nouveau. Ses sœurs s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle mais aucune ne bougeait.

Puis un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre. Il leva les yeux et vit effectivement un hélicoptère qui descendait vers l'enclos.  
\- Ne lève pas les yeux,dit-il à Dean. Quelqu'un vient te chercher…  
Dean hocha la tête alors que les raptors partaient se terrer au fond de l'enclos.  
L'engin descendit un peu et une petite échelle fut tirée. Rapidement,Dean y monta et ils disparurent.  
Tous soufflèrent,soulagés. Les dinosaures,apeurés par l'hélicoptère,étaient toujours au fond de l'enclos.  
Mais Castiel ne s'attarda pas et courut à la piste d'atterrissage.

Évidemment,il arriva bien après eux mais Dean était toujours là. Comme s'il l'attendait.  
\- Cas'… Tu…  
Mais Cas' le fit taire d'un baiser en le serrant tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal.  
\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça,Dean Winchester.  
\- J'essaierai,répondit ledit Dean avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je te hais…  
Castiel le lâcha mais le blond le serra à nouveau contre lui avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même un peu ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Un peu,oui.  
\- J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner,dit Dean soudainement sérieux.  
\- Plus tard. Nous avons du travail. L'électricité du parc est hors service…  
\- Allons-y alors. Sauvons ton parc !  
L'heure suivante fut encore intense puis peu à peu les choses se calmèrent. Garth et son équipe installèrent un compteur d'urgence qui prit le relais efficacement. Ils ouvrirent certaines attractions,uniquement avec les herbivores et sous protection de plusieurs soigneurs. Par chance,le vent et la pluie étaient encore très présents et le nombre de visiteurs voulant sortir était peu élevé.  
Bobby,après avoir juré sur tout et n'importe quoi, réussit à réparer le compteur général. Épuisé,il revint au bureau central où tous l'applaudirent.  
\- Idjits… Grommela-t-il.  
Mais il souriait.

Peu à peu,le parc reprit son rythme habituel,au grand soulagement de tous.  
\- Tu as bien géré ça,bravo,dit Gabriel à son frère.  
\- Merci. Et merci de ton aide...Sans toi,je…  
\- Ca va,Cassie. Ça nous est tous déjà arrivé.  
Gabriel fit mine de réfléchir.  
\- Enfin...Non,en fait. Mais si ça avait été Sam,j'aurai fait la même que toi.  
\- Et j'aurai fait la même chose que tu as faite.  
\- J'espère bien.  
Soudain,Ellen débarqua dans le bureau et se dirigea vers Bobby.  
\- C'est toi qui nous as sauvé ?  
\- J'ai juste réparé le… Commença-t-il,surpris.  
Mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser fougueux.  
\- Merci alors,dit-elle en partant.  
Bobby en resta bouche bée quelques instants. Gabriel siffla et ricana.  
\- A la prochaine alerte c'est moi qui vais réparer l'électricité ! Dit-il,moqueur.  
\- Faudrait déjà que t'atteignes le compteur,grogna Bobby,rouge.

Castiel fit le tour du parc et tout se passait bien. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'arriver l'enclos des raptors,le dernier qu'il devait visiter.  
Dean et Benny rangeaient l'espace,discutant calmement.  
\- Bonsoir,dit Castiel.  
Dean lui sourit.  
\- Et si je faisais semblant de ne pas exister ? Proposa Benny.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui... J'aimerai que toi et Dean veniez au bureau à 20h00. Nous organisons une réunion générale.  
\- Y'a un problème ? S'inquiéta le Winchester.  
\- J'aimerai revoir ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.  
Benny hocha la tête et reprit son travail. Dean et Castiel s'observèrent quelques instants,face à face.  
\- Cas'… Commença le blond.  
\- Tu me feras part de tes excuses et explications plus tard.  
\- Ok mais… Je voulais juste que tu saches que t'en vaux la peine. Vraiment.  
\- Merci,Dean.  
Ce dernier se mordit la langue et sembla hésiter.  
\- Après la réunion,on pourrait peut-être se retrouver chez moi pour tu sais…  
Castiel lui décrocha un regard noir et Benny ricana dans son coin. Dean soupira,mal à l'aise.  
\- A tout à l'heure,dit Castiel,sèchement. A 20h00 au bureau.  
Il s'éloigna mais Benny l'apostropha.  
\- Faudrait parler aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les raptors.  
\- Nous parlerons de la gestion des…  
\- Nan. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et elles.  
\- Nous en parlerons demain,décida Castiel en sortant.

La réunion se passa calmement,tout le monde était fatigué de cette journée éprouvante. Castiel parla beaucoup,citant les points à améliorer et lança quelques pistes.  
Garth secoua tout le monde en faisant une remarque.  
\- C'est un sabotage. Et c'est le deuxième en peu de temps.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Castiel,attendant sa réponse.  
\- Je sais,Garth.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Charlie.  
Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.  
\- Je sais au fond de moi qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a participé à ses sabotages,d'aucune manière que ce soit. Nous ne devons surtout pas céder à la panique et continuer notre travail du mieux nous les coudes comme aujourd'hui et tout se passera bien. Gabriel se chargera de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé,il nous quittera dès demain matin. Mais je tiens à le remercier de ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il fera encore pour nous.  
Gabriel se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre puis ils devinrent plus nourris.  
\- Merci… Dit Gabriel. Ça a été un plaisir d'être avec vous. J'espère revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles.  
Castiel mit fin à la réunion et tout le monde se dispersa pour rentrer chez lui. Sam s'approcha du plus vieux des Novak.  
\- Alors tu pars.  
\- Wé. Demain,par le premier avion.  
\- A bientôt alors ?  
\- A bientôt.

Sam se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Gabriel le serra fort contre lui puis se détourna avant de quitter la pièce. Le Winchester le suivit quelques secondes plus tard,l'air morose.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours suivants, Castiel se sentit triste de l'absence de son frère mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Dean allait et venait dans sa vie tantôt avec un sourire charmeur et des sous entendus tantôt avec un regard empli de tristesse et de long silence. Il ne s'excusa ni ne s'expliqua et Castiel ne lui demanda rien.  
Le gestionnaire et les deux soigneurs des raptors avaient parlé de sa relation avec les dinosaures. Il avait été décidé qu'il viendrait leur rendre visite 2 fois par semaine pour connaître l'évolution de ce lien. Dean était resté professionnel et Castiel en avait fait tout autant.

Le premier week-end après la coupure d'électricité,Castiel fit sa connaissance. Il la croisa avec Sam qui,à contre cœur,les présenta . Elle était jolie mais sans être belle, gentille et souriante. Voilà comment il aurait décrit Lisa Braeden. Il ne la détesta pas,ce fut presque pire : elle lui était indifférente,quelconque. Mais son cœur se serra en voyant le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait : Ben était une boule de feux. Il s'intéressait à tout,parlait à tout le monde et riait tout le temps. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années et ressemblait à sa mère. Castiel n'osa pas demander qui était son père.  
Tard ce soir là,Dean vint frapper à sa porte. Il avait la mine défaite et ses yeux étaient ternes.  
\- Tu as rencontré Lisa.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je l'aime plus depuis longtemps. Je suis même pas sûre qu'un jour je l'ai vraiment aimé. Mais je n'avais pas de raison de rompre,au contraire. Mais…  
Le blond se tut.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais toi. Toi,tu es arrivé. J'ai envie de toi,Cas'. Pas seulement de ton corps mais de ta présence. Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fais mais putain… Ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être dingue.  
Castiel lui sourit doucement pour qu'il continue.  
\- Mais il y a Ben.  
\- C'est ton fils ?  
\- Non. Bordel,ça aurait été plus simple s'il l'était. Mais je l'aime comme si c'était le cas.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors ?  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- J'ai rompu ce soir…  
Il plongea dans les yeux de Castiel et ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole.  
\- Tu m'en veux encore.  
\- Oui.  
\- J'ai abandonné Ben pour toi,putain ! S'énerva Dean.  
\- Et je dois te tomber dans les bras ?  
\- Wé,ça serait pas une mauvaise idée répondit le blond sur un ton sarcastique.  
\- Tu m'as blessé,Dean. Avec tes actes et tes paroles.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire,là ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Si tu m'aimes pas,dis le moi tout de suite que je passe à autre chose.  
Castiel s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement d'un simple frôlement.  
\- Ce que tu ressens n'est pas à sens unique,Dean.

Celui-ci resta de marbre quelques instants. Puis son masque se fissura.  
\- Je suis désolé,Cas'. Je suis un con,je sais. Mais donne moi une chance. Juste une…  
Dean le serra contre lui et reprit.  
\- Je vais te conquérir à la régulière. Je te séduirai.  
\- Dean...  
\- Je t'enverrai des milliers d'hamburgers tout les jours jusqu'à ce que tu me dises « oui ».  
Castiel sourit.  
\- Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début,en faisant ça dans l'ordre ? Proposa-t-il en se détournant de l'étreinte.  
Dean hocha la tête.  
\- Ça me va.  
Ils se sourirent.  
\- A demain alors,Dean.  
\- A demain,Cas'.  
Il se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser.  
\- Dean !  
Celui-ci rit et partit en courant. Pour Castiel,ce fut le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Une nouvelle semaine passa.  
Dean et Castiel allèrent manger un hamburger au Road House et terminèrent la soirée – sagement – à regarder un film chez le Winchester.  
Castiel était dubitatif devant le western que Dean avait proposé mais celui-ci était tellement enthousiaste que ça en était contagieux.  
\- C'est un classique,Cas' !  
\- Je ne suis pas obligé de l'apprécier pour autant.  
A cours d'argument,Dean lui lança son coussin.  
\- Aïe ! S'écria Castiel.  
\- Pauvre petite chose fragile,se moqua Dean.  
Il reçut à son tour le coussin en pleine figure et le brun éclata de rire.  
Sam arriva à ce moment là.  
\- Désolé… Dit-il.  
Dean grommela.  
\- Bonsoir,Sam le salua Castiel.  
\- Salut… Je voulais pas déranger,je pensais que Dean était seul.  
\- Ça va,Sammy... Dit l'aîné. Viens t'installer avec nous. Tu veux une bière ?  
\- Wé. Je vais en prendre dans le frigo… Vous en voulez ?  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Sam partit dans la cuisine.  
\- Il est triste depuis que Gabriel est parti,chuchota le blond.  
\- Ils s'aiment beaucoup.  
Dean hocha sérieusement la tête.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis J...depuis longtemps.  
Sam revint avec un petit sourire et les bières. Il s'installa et parlèrent de tout et de rien avant que le téléphone de Castiel ne sonne.

Il hésita à décrocher puis jeta un œil à l'appelant : Michael. Son frère aîné ne lui téléphonait quasi jamais sauf en cas d'urgence. Il prit l'appel rapidement.  
\- Michael ?  
\- Mets CNN.  
Il prit la télécommande des mains de Dean,qui se scandalisa, et mit la chaîne. C'était le talk show hebdomadaire présenté par la star de la chaîne.  
\- Et après la pub,nous recevrons Gordon Walker ancien gestionnaire du célèbre « Jurrasic Park ». Plusieurs confidences sur le traitement des dinosaures et la sécurité du parc seront au rendez-vous !  
L'image disparut et fit place à la publicité.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Castiel à son frère.  
\- Je ne sais pas. D'après l'introduction,Gordon a des révélations à faire sur le parc.  
\- Qu'en penses Gabriel ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours.  
\- Je contacte notre cabinet d'avocats. Je te recontacte quand l'émission est terminé.  
Castiel raccrocha et remarqua les deux frères l'observaient.  
\- Je ne suis au courant de rien,leur dit-il.  
Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et il décrocha. La voix de Fergus Crowley résonna à son oreille.  
\- Tu devrais regarder CNN.  
-Je le fais déjà,Mr Crowley.  
\- Bien. Contacte tes avocats et ne décroche plus le téléphone. Je sens qu'il y aura du pop corn.  
\- Du pop corn ?  
Mais Crowley avait déjà raccroché.  
Castiel eut tout juste le temps de téléphoner aux avocats avant que l'interview ne commence. Celle-ci fut contre pub par excellence.  
Gordon commença avec la création du parc « Une idée d'Hammond pour se faire un nom et de l'argent », « Des faux scientifiques qui ont été à la limite de certaines catastrophes. » puis continua avec les dinosaures « Trop nombreux et mal traités » et par les raisons de son départ « Je ne supportai plus tout cet argent gagné au détriment de la sécurité des visiteurs » et termina par Castiel « Un incapable qui est là parce qu'il s'appelle « Novak ». Il coulera le parc à lui seul »  
\- Que diriez vous aux personnes qui rêvent de se rendrez à Jurassic Park ? Demanda le présentateur pour conclure.  
\- Que je les comprends. Rencontrer des dinosaures est le rêve de tous mais ce parc est dangereux. « Jurassic Park » est pour le moment en situation de monopole mais j'espère que dan le futur,il aura un ou des concurrents sérieux.

Castiel resta de longues minutes devant l'écran,choqué et triste par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Gordon avait-il pu faire ça ? Il le considérait comme un oncle bienveillant qui avait toujours été là pour lui.  
\- Cas' ?  
Dean le secoua légèrement par l'épaule et il revint à la réalité.  
\- Ca va ? Poursuivit le blond.  
\- Non.  
\- Reste ici cette nuit.  
\- Dean,ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- Ou chez Sammy ou n'importe qui. Mais reste pas seul.  
\- Ça ira,merci.  
\- Cas'…  
Celui-ci se leva.  
\- Je vais d'ailleurs rentrer.  
Il se leva,leur fit signe et s'enfuit presque. Mais Dean le rattrapa et le prit contre lui.  
\- Reste ici,Cas'. Je prendrai soin de toi.  
Et Castiel hocha la tête en se laissant emmener à l'intérieur.

Tout fut flou pour Castiel,il se laissa mener par Dean qui fouilla ses affaires pour lui trouver un t-shirt. Sam essaya de faire la conversation mais Castiel n'était pas d'humeur à répondre.  
\- Je t'ai trouvé un t-shrit. Je crois que ça t'ira,dit Dean,en lui tendant un t shirt « ACDC »  
Sam écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Ce t-shirt mais c'est…  
\- Peu importe,Sammy. Cas' devrait aller se coucher.  
Avec une « bitch face » destinée à son frère,Sam les quitta en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Dean prit la main de Castiel.  
\- Viens,Cas'. Tu dois dormir.  
Il l'amena dans sa chambre.  
\- Voilà… Je. Je vais dormir sur le canap'. Alors… A demain.

Castiel regarda le lit quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- A quoi ça sert que je sois ici si je dors seul ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu…  
\- Reste.  
Pendant que Dean passait à la salle de bain,Castiel enfila le tshirt et s'installa sur le lit. Il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux en essayant de faire le vide. Mais les paroles de Gordon résonnaient.  
Il sentit le lit s'affaisser quand Dean s'y coucha. Celui-ci s'installa tout contre lui et passant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Je suis désolé pour cette soirée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais.  
\- Je veux juste être avec toi,Cas'. Et être là pour toi si tu en as besoin.  
Castiel sourit et se blottit un peu contre Dean.  
\- Dean,est ce que je sens…  
\- Je peux pas contrôler ça… Mais dors maintenant.

Le lendemain,Castiel se réveilla étrangement en pleine forme. Dean dormait encore,les jambes emmêlées entre les siennes. Castiel l'observa quelques instants,saisi par un accès de tendresse. Mais il devait se lever et passer chez lui avant d'aller au bureau.  
La journée s'annonçait difficile…  
Au moment de partir,il hésita. Puis remonta dans la chambre et secoua Dean.  
\- Dean ? Je pars.  
\- Hmm ? Dit l'autre encore endormi.  
\- On se voit tout à l'heure.  
\- Hmm...  
Castiel sourit et rentra chez lui.  
Quand il arriva au bureau,une heure plus tôt que l'horaire habituel, beaucoup d'employés étaient déjà là et ils couraient d'un endroit à l'autre,téléphone accroché à l'oreille.  
Anna l'accueillit avec un tasse de café noir.  
\- Tu en auras besoin.  
\- Merci,Anna.  
\- On a déjà reçu plusieurs demandes d'interview.  
\- Je dois parler avec nos avocats. Pour le moment,c'est « sans commentaire ».  
Elle hocha la tête et il parcourut la salle du regard.  
\- Que faites-vous déjà tous ici ?  
\- On est venu t'aider. J'ai un peu réorganisé les équipes pour qu'on puisse gérer les appels et les emails.  
Castiel continuait d'observer ses employés,un peu ému.  
\- On croit en toi,Castiel. Continua la jeune femme. On pense tous que tu peux faire de grandes choses.  
\- Je… Merci Anna.

Il passa sa matinée au téléphone avec les avocats pour commencer puis le conseil d'administration. Il leur fit part de son envie d'organiser une conférence de presse et ils l'approuvèrent.  
Puis,peu avant midi,Gabriel le contacta pour lui annoncer une information cruciale.  
\- Il va ouvrir un parc.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Gordon. Il va ouvrir un parc avec des dinosaures. Il a des espèces en développement mais je ne sais pas lesquelles. Il construit sur une île près de Madagascar.  
\- En es-tu sûr ?  
\- Je suis sur place.  
\- Rentre immédiatement.  
Après avoir raccroché,Castiel inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Il réussit à reprendre son calme au moment ou Ellen frappait à la porte.  
\- Bonjour Ellen.  
\- Bonjour. J'ai préparé des hamburgers pour vous tous.  
\- C'est très gentil,merci.

Il ne bougea pas et elle non plus .  
\- Ils t'attendent pour manger. Insista-t-elle.

Tous accueillirent Castiel avec un sourire et le repas se déroula dans une ambiance studieuse où chacun partageait les informations qu'il avait recueillit. Le parc subissait des annulations en série et certaines marques parlaient de casser leur partenariat. Les journalistes voulaient entrer,parfois de force,dans le parc et le service de sécurité était débordé. Puis une nouvelle interview arriva,cette fois-ci version papier.  
Jo l'apporta presque en courant.  
\- Dans le Times de ce matin. Dit-elle en tendant l'article à Castiel.  
\- Le Times ! S'exclama Charlie. Il parle aussi aux anglais ?  
Castiel se plongea dans la lecture. Gordon disait à peu près la même chose que dans son interview télévisée sauf… « Un incident électrique est survenue dans le parc il y a quelques semaines. Bien-sûr,aucun visiteur n'était au courant et ils risquaient leur vie à rester dans le parc. Les grands dinosaures carnivores auraient pu sortir des enclos et je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe ».  
Castiel était furieux mais il ne montra rien.  
\- Anna,peux tu demander à l'inspecteur Rufus Turner de venir aussi vite que possible ?  
\- Bien-sûr.  
Il hésita puis décida de dire la vérité.  
\- Gordon construit un parc avec des dinosaures. Je ne sais pas exactement où il en est mais il est évident qu'il nous discrédite pour se faire de la publicité.  
Tout le monde fut choqué et scandalisé par cette annonce.  
\- Cet idiot peut faire ce qu'il veut,intervint Bobby. Notre parc est presque parfait et on travaille tous dur, on a rien à se reprocher.  
Il y eut quelques « Wé » et « bien dit ! » dans l'assistance. Castiel hocha la tête,conscient que sa réaction était importante.  
\- Votre présence ce matin est la preuve que vous travaillez dur et que vous souhaitez le meilleur pour le parc. Ce soir,ça sera à moi de le prouver au public et aux journalistes.  
Il était 15h00 quand l'inspecteur arriva et Castiel l'accueillit,heureux qu'il soit arrivé aussi vite.  
\- Rufus,est-ce légal si vous me transmettez vos conclusions sur l'enquête de l'empoissonnement des dinosaures ?  
\- Oui,bien-sûr.  
\- Et si je les transmets au public ?  
Rufus tiqua.  
\- Seulement si vous ne citez aucun nom. Ou alors,vous devez avoir le consentement des personnes concernées.  
\- Très bien,merci…  
Castiel observa la vue panoramique du restaurant où ils étaient installé.  
\- Est-ce que je peux avoir ce rapport avant 20h00 ?  
Rufus soupira.


	6. Chapter 6

Il n'avait pas eu autant de journalistes à Jurassic Park depuis l'ouverture. A 21h00,les portes de l'immense salle de conférence s'ouvrirent et la presse se précipita pour s'installer. Sur chaque siège se trouvait un dossier que certains s'empressèrent de feuilleter.  
Incrédules,ils apostrophèrent leurs collègues. Castiel mit pied sur scène à 21h15 et le brouhaha incessant qui avait régnait jusque là disparut.  
\- Bonsoir. J'espère que vous avez lu notre dossier .La conférence portera uniquement sur son contenu. Qui a des questions ?  
Tout le monde leva la Castiel regagna les coulisses,Dean l'attendait en souriant.  
\- Bien joué,boss.  
\- Merci,Dean.  
\- T'as réussit à lui foutre la presse à dos.  
\- Je l'espère…  
\- T'as pas dit pour son parc.  
\- Non. Ils le découvriront eux-mêmes.  
Ils marchèrent quelques instants et revinrent au bureau principal.  
\- Tu veux passer à la maison ? Proposa le blond.  
\- C'est très gentil,Dean. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
\- Ok...Une prochaine fois.  
\- Très bientôt,je l'espère.  
\- J'espère aussi...A demain.  
\- A...Demain ?  
\- Chez les filles. Tu as dit que tu passerais à 14h00.  
\- Oui,bien-sûr. A demain alors.

La journée fut une nouvelle fois chargée pour Castiel mais il eut le temps d'envoyer les plans pour les nouveaux enclos carnivores à l'architecte et à en parler à Bobby.  
\- On peut améliorer les existants. Proposa l'intendant. Ça nous évitera de déboiser pour avoir des enclos vides par la suite.  
\- Ça sera dangereux. Les travailleurs ne peuvent pas rester au même endroit que les dinosaures. De plus, les nouveaux seront aménagés différemment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces fichus enclos ? On va pas en laisser 4 vide en plein milieu du parc !  
\- Utilisons un pour expliquer la sécurité autour des dinosaures,proposa une voix.  
Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un Gabriel qui leur souriait.  
\- Devinez qui est de retour !  
\- Revoilà l'emmerdeur… Soupira Bobby.  
\- Bonjour Gabriel,le salua Castiel.  
\- Salut frangin ! 14H00,je suis pile à l'heure pour…  
-14h00 ? S'exclama le brun. Il faut que je file,je suis en retard!Bobby,pense à l'idée de Gabriel.  
Castiel fila à l'enclos des raptors et n'arriva qu'à peine 5 min en retard. Dean et Benny étaient en pleine discussion.  
\- C'est trop risqué,disait le Winchester.  
\- Il l'a déjà fait argumenta l'autre.  
\- Elles étaient malades.  
\- Bonjour,les salua Castiel.  
\- Ah ben...on peut lui demander ! S'exclama Benny,tout sourire.  
\- Pas question. Il n'ira pas ! Dit Dean.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le gestionnaire.  
\- Benny voudrait que tu ailles dans l'enclos.  
\- Oh…  
Castiel jeta un œil dans l'enclos. Les raptors mangeaient ce qui semblait être une vache,la déchiquetant de leurs crocs.  
\- T'es pas obligé,précisa Dean.  
\- Je le sais.  
Il échangea un regard avec Benny qui hocha la tête.  
\- J'irai,reprit Castiel. Quand elles auront terminé de manger.  
\- Je te fais un topo de comment on fonctionne quand on entre dans l'enclos.  
Pendant que Benny expliquait,Dean avait le regard mauvais. Castiel écouta attentivement les instructions. Quand Benny partit à la réserve pour chercher une tenue pour Castiel,celui-ci se tourna vers Dean.  
\- Que se passe-t-il,Dean ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans l'enclos. C'est dangereux !  
\- Dean…  
\- Elles peuvent te blesser si tu fais un mauvais mouvement. Ou pire.  
\- Tu y vas plusieurs fois par jour. Te crois-tu immortel,Dean Winchester ?  
\- Nan mais…  
Dean sembla hésiter,rougit et regarda ses chaussures.  
\- T'es important pour moi... Dit-il,les yeux fixés sur le sol.  
\- Tu es important pour moi aussi,Dean. Et j'ai peur chaque fois que tu entres dans cet enclos.  
Le blond releva les yeux et fit un sourire un peu incertain. Castiel s'approcha et l'embrassa.  
\- Je pensais qu'on devait avancer peu à peu,dans l'ordre ? Dit Dean,semi perplexe semi ironique.  
\- Et bien...J'ai changé d'avis.  
\- Cas'… Quand tu seras dans l'enclos,écoute ce que je te dirai,OK ?  
\- Ok,Dean.  
Celui-ci le serra contre lui. Benny revint,toussotant.  
\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance,les gars. Castiel,tu peux enfiler ça ?  
Il lui tendit une combinaison,identique aux leurs. Il l'enfila pendant que Dean et Benny allaient voir si les dinosaures avaient terminé de manger.  
Cinq minutes plus tard,Castiel entrait dans l'enclos. Les raptors tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui.  
\- Bonjour,leur dit-il.  
Il ne savait que faire,alors il resta là à les observer. Puis Charlie s'approcha.  
\- Cas ! Recule ! Cria Dean.  
Mais Castiel ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.  
\- Bonjour Charlie.  
Charlie s'approcha encore et Blue poussa un cri.  
\- Cas'...Supplia Dean,à travers la vitre. Reviens de notre coté.  
\- Ça ira,Dean. Elles ne me feront pas de mal.  
Charlie approcha encore,suivie de Delta. Elles se couchèrent,à moins d'un mètre de Castiel. Blue et Echo ne bougèrent pas.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi,Delta dit Castiel.  
Elles restèrent là quelques minutes puis Blue poussa un nouveau cri. Elles se levèrent et repartirent vers leurs sœurs.  
\- Eh bien… A bientôt alors...Dit Castiel.  
Il fit quelques pas en arrière et quitta l'enclos.  
\- C'était génial ! S'exclama Benny. On a jamais vécu ça.  
\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer,bordel ! Cria Dean. Je t'avais dit de revenir !  
\- Elles ne m'ont rien fait.  
\- Elles étaient à un mètre de toi ! En un bond,elles t'auraient déchiqueté !  
\- Mais je …  
\- Putain,Cas' ! Tu fais chier !  
Et Dean partit,furieux. Il y eut un moment de flottement.  
\- Je crois que Dean n'est pas très content. Dit Benny.  
\- Effectivement…  
\- Rendez-vous dans une semaine,même heure ?  
\- OK. A la semaine prochaine,Benny.  
Castiel le quitta et sortit. Il vit Dean qui était assis quelques mètres plus loin et s'installa à coté de lui.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Tu me fais chier,Cas'.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu devais m'écouter,putain.  
\- Je te présente mes excuses,Dean. Tu as raison.  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
\- Je retourne travailler,dit Dean en se levant.  
\- Dean…  
\- A plus.  
Castiel soupira en le regardant partir.

Gabriel était plongé dans les dossiers,installé au bureau de Castiel.  
\- Je repars demain mais il fallait que je te parle de vive voix,dit l'aîné.  
\- Demain ? Déjà ?  
\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kali.  
Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite,pas certain si Gabriel plaisantait ou non. Mais celui-ci était à nouveau plongé dans sa lecture.  
\- Kali,ton ex petite amie ?  
\- On connaît une autre Kali ?  
\- Et Sam ?  
Gabriel releva vivement la tête,l'air surpris.  
\- Un rendez-vous professionnel. Elle peut me renseigner sur les capacités financières de Gordon.  
Castiel hocha la tête et prit place sur le siège visiteur.  
\- Qu'as-tu découvert ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Il a 2 races de dinosaures qui sont en couveuses et 3 autres qui sont en étant d'embryon. Il y a déjà un enclos carnivore terminé et des bâtiments mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
\- Il a fait tout ça en un an ? S'étonna Castiel.  
Gabriel sembla mal à l'aise.  
\- D'après les gens de l'île,ils sont occupés depuis presque 2 ans.  
\- Il nous… Il nous a menti tout ce temps.  
\- Et aujourd'hui,il tente de nous couler.  
Castiel réfléchit quelques secondes puis inspira profondément.  
\- Il faut changer toutes les procédures de sécurité,l'organisation des bâtiments et notre parc informatique. Je veux que chaque décision qu'il a prise soit ré-analysée. Il faut que je parle aux avocats au plus vite.  
Gabriel hocha la tête en prenant note,puis s'arrêta.  
\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta secrétaire ?

Un gros travail commença pour les employés administratifs mais personne ne contesta la décision de Castiel.  
Le travail n'était pas tout à fait terminé à 01h00 du matin mais Castiel leur donna congé. Petit à petit ,les employés lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Seul resta Bobby.  
\- Gamin ? L'interpella celui-ci.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quand toutes cette merde sera terminée,j'aimerai raccrocher.  
\- Raccrocher ?  
\- Prendre ma retraite. Garth ferait un bon intendant principal mais je veux pas te forcer la main.  
\- Je le pense aussi,Bobby. Mais je suis surpris que tu souhaites nous quitter.  
\- Ellen… Ellen a proposé que je l'aide pour les Roadhouse. Et j'ai accepté.  
\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux.  
\- Merci. Ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi.  
\- Merci,Bobby. Le plaisir est partagé.  
\- Si t'as besoin d'aide,je serai toujours dans le coin.

Quand Castiel arriva chez lui,il trouva son frère et Sam en pleine discussion sur le pas de la porte. Il resta en retrait,ne voulant pas les déranger.  
\- Je pars demain soir,Sammy.  
\- Je comprends,répondit sèchement l'autre en s'éloignant.  
\- Non,non,non...Sam !  
\- Dès que tu es sorti du parc,tu m'as oublié. Je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois,Gaby. Et je n'ai eu aucune réponse.  
\- Je suis désolé. J'étais…  
\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais prêt et que j'attendais impatiemment ton retour. Mais apparemment,ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Gabriel fit les quelques pas qui les séparé de Sam,se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.  
\- Si tu as du temps pour m'écouter,je t'expliquerai ce que j'ai fait ces dernières semaines. Et pourquoi je dois repartir.  
Sam lui prit la main.  
\- J'ai peut-être d'autres projets pour nous.  
Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison,puis Gabriel cria :  
\- Bonne nuit,Cassie. A demain.

Il restait beaucoup de travail et Castiel s'y attela dès 07h00,dans un bureau vide. Il appréciait le calme et ces dernières semaines avaient été compliquées pour lui. En parcourant les décisions prises par Gordon,il remarqua que bon nombre de résolutions avaient été mauvaises. Et ce depuis le début.  
Il soupira,triste et frustré,quand son téléphone sonna.  
\- Castiel Novak,dit-il.  
\- Clarence ? C'est Meg.  
Un brouhaha régnait autour de la jeune femme et Castiel dut se concentrer pour saisir toutes ses paroles.  
\- Bonjour Meg.  
\- Salut. Je suis à un brunch à Ibiza. Une petite sauterie organisée par Richard Branson,il a un yacht immense et…  
\- Meg,j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
\- T'excite pas,Clarence… C'est Richard qui est l'investisseur de Gordon.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Richard est l'investisseur à 90 % dans le parc de Gordon. Apparemment,Gordon a dit que Jurassic Park était au bord de la faillite. Mais Richard se méfie depuis ta conférence de presse. Tu y étais très sexy d'ailleurs.  
Castiel resta silencieux quelques instants.  
\- Castiel ? Reprit Meg. Qu'est ce que je lui dis ?  
\- Je t'envoie des documents par email. Montre lui tout ça et rappelle moi.  
Castiel ne fut jamais aussi rapidement pour envoyer un courriel. Il joint leur rapport annuel,le dossier presse et leurs prévisions financières.  
Puis,il attendit l'appel de Meg.

Castiel sortit prendre l'air quelques instants,soupirant de soulagement. Richard Branson avait lu ses documents et,d'après Meg,il était furieux contre Gordon.  
A quelques mètres de lui,Benny et Jo s'embrassaient tendrement. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard et quand la jeune femme passa devant Castiel,celui-ci regarda sa main.  
\- Jolie bague,Jo.  
Celle-ci sourit.  
\- Merci.  
Il la regarda s'éloigner,la démarche légère.  
\- Cas' ?  
Celui-ci se tourna et fit face à Dean.  
-Dean.  
\- La semaine prochaine,j'ai quelques jours de congé...Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on passe un temps de temps ensemble.  
\- Hors du parc ?  
\- Wé. On pourrait partir quelque jours avec Baby.  
\- Je pourrai conduire ?  
\- S'il te plaît,Dean.  
\- Personne conduit Baby,sauf moi.  
\- Juste quelques kilomètres.  
\- Jamais,Cas'.  
\- Excusez moi…  
Ils se tournèrent et firent face à Garth,les mains pleines de documents qu'il donna à Castiel.  
\- L'architecte a validé les plans. On peut commencer les enclos quand tu le souhaites.  
\- Merci,Garth.  
Celui-ci les quitta et Dean prit quelques papiers des mains de Castiel avant de lui sourire et déclarer :  
\- Jurassic Park aura enfin l'empreinte de Castiel Novak.

 _Castiel resserra sa cravate,l'heure de la présentation des nouveaux enclos des carnivores était arrivée. Le conseil d'administration était là,bien-sûr. Michael y avait remplacé Gabriel qui travaillait avec Sam au parc abandonné de Gordon Walker. Quand celui-ci avait fait faillite,abandonné par son principal investisseur,les banques avaient saisis le parc et la société Hammond l'avait racheté pour un bouchée de pain. Gabriel avait proposé d'y travailler et avait emmené Sam dans son sillage._  
 _Quand il monta sur scène,il croisa le regard de Dean qui lui sourit. Ils vivaient à présent ensemble depuis quelques semaines,dire que tout allait bien était exagéré mais ils s'aimaient et avaient besoin l'un de l'autre à tel point que ça en était effrayant parfois. Leur principale source de disputes était « les filles »,Castiel partageait avec elles un lien inexplicable. Un jour,Benny avait suggéré que Castiel était « l'alpha de leur alpha » mais il n'insista pas,Dean ayant menacé de le jeter dans l'enclos._  
 _Son discours fut chaleur de ce mois de juin était accablante et tout le monde ne rêvait que de se mettre à l'ombre,surtout Jo qui était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. La foule l'applaudit et il descendit de scène où la presse l'interpella._  
 _\- Vous avez d'autres projets,monsieur Novak ? Demanda une journaliste._  
 _\- Oui,des milliers._


End file.
